You are Fire: Book Two
by beachbrat2204
Summary: Hello, Felicity Here! So things have been pretty crazy in my new Life! I'm now stuck in the Avatar-verse with my sister, but we are both on different sides of the story. I'm with Zuko and She is with the Gaang. We have made it to the Earth Kingdom but that when things are going to get really rocky, sorry I had to! With Zuko, Iroh, and myself on the run I don't know what to expect!
1. Chapter 1: Whole new ball of wax

**Welcome back my lovelies! **

**I tried not to make this wait as long. One: Because it took me forever to get out of that writer's block funk I was in. Two: Because I have a feeling a lot of people didn't see where I was trying to go with the final chapter of Book One. And Three: there are a few of Felicity's personality traits I want to point out a little more clearly.**

**Explanation time! I wanted to create a rift between the sisters to give the story a little more drama in the chapters to come. When people who love each other fight, it makes a relationship healthy. You have to go through the bad so you don't take the good for granted. So that was just the way I thought up to start the process of painting a picture of their relationship, and a way to further their character development. **

**OK, so Felicity coups with hard, hurtful, bothersome emotions by suppressing them, pushing them down, or trying to pretend like they are not there by joking or smiling it off. It is easier for her at first, but as we all know, by not dealing with them right away it slowly starts to eat at her. This is how I deal with things. (Not good, I know.) So the seemly cold reaction she had to what happened to Yue will affect her over time, so just bear with me. :) Also the deal with Zuko's hair….it's comic relief, just trying to defuse the tension….but seriously I am ready for that sexy black hair of his. **

**If you guys have any questions, comments, or whatever let me know I love hearing for you!**

**Now on with the Show! Happy Reading!**

**YOU ARE FIRE: BOOK TWO**

**FELICITY'S POV - Four weeks after the Siege.**

Man, I love this place. It's like every dream I've ever had about traveling to Japan. The spa was built on a boardwalk over a waterfall. There were planters and man-made gardens all over. In most of those planters there were beautiful cherry blossom trees and with every gust of wind the air became thick with the wonderful floral scent of cherry blossoms. We had been here a week and all I wanted was to stay, but I knew this place and who would find us here.

I had tried over and over to get Zuko to talk to me, but every time I walked to the room he would leave. I wasn't going to press the issue to much I knew he had a lot of his mind. I knew how he felt in that regard. After everything that happened at the North Pole with Alice, Yue, and the Moon spirit I was once again was having the hardest time sleeping.

I try to keep telling myself that what I did was right. Yue's destiny was to become the Moon Spirit; she had to in order to help Aang in the future. I wish I could have changed things, I wish I was as brave as Alice was. She knew what had to happen, but she fought anyway. I needed to talk about this, to get it out of my mind. The last time I kept everything in it blew up in my face, literally. I was sitting in our room staring out at the water when someone entered the room.

"Felicity, are you alright?" Uncle Iroh walked over to me with a serving tray. He had tea, and by the smell of it, it was jasmine. "I've been worried about you ever since you said you wanted to speak to me about the siege."

I gave him a warm smile, "I'm glad you came, Uncle. I really need to talk to someone. Zuko has a lot that he is dealing with, but more than that, you will know a bit more of what I'm talking about, since you were there."

He sat down and poured both of us a cup, "I'm glad to help, but I'm a bit lost. What is it you need to talk about? You have seemed to be fine since the siege. Your training has gone well, and your talents have been improving too." He handed me my cup.

I took it and drank a large gulp. It was hot, but I really didn't mind it for a few days now I had felt strangely numb like before when I was dreaming of Alice, "Yes, but that's all on the surface."

"You've been holding in your emotions again." It wasn't a question; Uncle Iroh seemed to know exactly where this conversation was going. "What is it you are trying to hide from yourself? Are you sad that you didn't go with your sister?"

"Yes, in a way. She was mad at me before we left," I set down my cup and bit my lip.

"Why is that? Every time I see the two of you together you're both so happy," He smiled and reached for my hand, "Even though you are on different sides of the board the two of you still find ways to laugh at the game. Is she mad that you stayed with us so long?"

"No that's not it," I shook my head. "You see, we, she and I, both knew that Zhao was after the Moon Spirit, and we knew he would kill it." I hung my head, "I knew everything and I was going to let him do it."

Uncle Iroh let go of my hand for a moment. I stared down and both our hands. He clenched his fist, then after opening his hand again he placed it back over mine. "Why were you going to let this happen?"

"Because I knew," I looked up into his eyes again, "I knew Princess Yue had been touched by the Moon spirit, I knew Zhao would lose, Aang would join with the Ocean Spirit, and the Fire nation would lose the siege. I knew all of it so I didn't say a word. Zuko would face Zhao, the Fire nation would flee, and Yue would become the Moon Spirit as she was destined to."

"Then why, if you and Alice knew all of this, is she angry with you?" Uncle Iroh looked confused but like he wanted to understand.

"Because she didn't want Zhao to kill the original Moon Spirit, she hid the Spirits and I betrayed her by telling Zhao," My eyes began to burn but I forced myself to composure. "Zhao attacked Alice right in front of me. His men held me back as he burned her, as he beat her, and as he threatened to kill her, but she didn't say a word. She was so brave and so strong to fight for Yue and the Spirits, but I was so weak that I told him where they were."

"No, Felicity, you saved your sister, no one can fault you for that." Uncle Iroh placed both is hands on my shoulders, "That was the most selfless and brave thing you could have done…"

"NO! I was weak and a coward!" My tears felt like acid running down my cheeks, and the reality of what I had done was like a knife in my heart, "I didn't do it to be brave. I was selfish! I was so afraid of losing Alice. I couldn't breathe at the thought of her death. I picked her because if she died so would I and that petrified me." All my weakness and shame floated in the air and made it unbearably heavy. My chest began to ache as I sobbed.

Uncle Iroh pulled me forward and wrapped arms around me, "Felicity, you love your sister. If I was in your place and I had to choose an innocent girl or Zuko I would have done the same thing. Protecting the ones we love isn't weak, because they are what give us reasons to become strong and keep fighting."

He moved back away from me to look me in the eyes, "The princess knew her choice. She could have chosen not to become the Moon Spirit…'

I took a deep breath and nodded, "In my head, Yue is alive. She is the Moon Spirit and she will guide her people forever." I wanted to hold on to that thought, but there was an icy grip on my heart, "But in my heart, Yue was forced to make that choice, and give up her life because I didn't fight with my sister to keep the Moon spirit alive. In my heart, Yue is dead, and I killed her."

Uncle Iroh continued to hold me while I wept. He didn't say anything else he knew this was something I had to get out and let my tears wash it away.

**ZUKO'S POV**

Uncle and Felicity didn't seem to notice I was outside the door. I had kept my distance to think, and they had been patient with me. I didn't eat with them much and I had my own room to go to when I needed to think, but when I returned from my walk I couldn't help but over hear everything.

I don't know why I was surprised, Felicity always had the answers, and she had proven time and time again that she knew what would happen in the near future. For days, weeks even I had been racking my brain trying to figure out what I had done wrong and trying to come to terms with my failure. When all along she knew I would fail, and she never said one word.

…_I knew Zhao would lose, Aang would join with the Ocean Spirit, and the Fire nation would lose the siege. I knew all of it so I didn't say a word. Zuko would face Zhao, the Fire nation would flee…_

I couldn't make myself stomach anymore of her confession. Her words echoed again and again in my mind. How could she do this to me? She promised she would never lie to me, and that she was one my side. Was it all a lie? Did she plan this? Her sister is with the Avatar, was that their plot to keep me running in circle?

No! Felicity had been by my side through everything, even when I didn't want her to be. She wouldn't let my doubt myself so why should I doubt her?

But why shouldn't I? She did have all the answers. She had to have known all along that I wouldn't capture the Avatar. Of course she did! She had just said it, so why would she keep it from me?

Maybe it was to encourage me! Felicity doesn't want me to give up! That has to be it, yes! For all of her distractions, she made up for it by helping me, encouraging me. She had even told me from the beginning that I would return home with the Avatar one day.

One day? Why did it have to be "one day?" I wish she would just tell me where he was… Wait, it she knew that I wouldn't get my hands on him this time then she must have known about every other time. Why does she keep these things from me?

She said she wouldn't lie to me, but only telling me part of the truth is just as bad. I've never lied to her. I might have fought how I feel about her, but after that night in the cave I put all my trust in her.

I thought that she felt the same, especially after she kissed me. I don't know why she would care about me. No one but my uncle and mother have ever shown that they cared. Felicity has her sister, and she stayed with me?

No one in their right mind would pick a shamed, banished prince over they're family. Felicity loves her sister, I have seen what happens when she thought she had lost Alice. So when she knew Alice was save and so close why didn't she go with her?

It had to be a trick. She had to have some kind of plan with her sister and the Avatar to keep me from capturing him. Felicity was playing me and I fell for it like the perfect love-sick idiot I was. I fell for every smile, every word. When she would reach for me and I would forget everything she even made me forget my scar, my shame. Every time she touched me I thought I was stronger, but she was just slowly poisoning me, and the kiss…. That was her killing blow.

I should have seen this from the beginning. Until I reclaim my honor, I can't trust anyone. I was a fool to think that someone like her would truly stay by my side. Felicity could have anything she wanted, she was just like Azula but far more dangerous. I was a fool to think she might love me, "And I thought that I….."

No, I couldn't and wouldn't say it!

Hours had passed before Uncle left the cabin. He didn't see me when he left, good! That meant Felicity was alone, and she was going to answer for everything, right now! Maybe this was all in my head and she does care, but I highly doubt it.

**FELICITY'S POV**

Man, my eyes hurt. I hadn't cried that much in forever. Uncle Iroh stayed with me for the longest time until I finally ran out of tears. I told him to go relax and I was going to rest. I could use a massage, but I wanted sleep more.

I laid down and stared up at the ceiling. My mind was racing, and I wasn't sure how I was going to get any sleep. I took a deep breath and started to close my eyes, but something in my peripheral vision drew my attention and I snapped back up.

"Zuko?" He was standing with his back to me as he closed the door. I jumped out of bed and ran quickly over to him. "You are exactly what I need right now." I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his back. "I know it's my turn, but can you be the pillow this time? I really need it and I'll owe you…."

He didn't move an inch, "Felicity?" I really didn't like the way he said my name for some reason. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, fussy pants, what's up?" I loosened my arms around his waist so he could turn around. He looked mad, but then again he always does. I stared up at him for a moment then I remember what day it was, "You're upset. Today is a hard day for you."

He flinched, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, Zuko," I reached up and laid my hands against his chest, "I know, today marks three year since you were banished. I know…"

"Do you?" he hissed.

I just reached up and untied this strings of his hat, "Yeah, I know it doesn't help much now. Things always get worse before they get better, but I promise it will get better. I knew you're going to go back home one day, I promise you that."

"You also promised you would never lie to me," Zuko caught my wrists and held them tightly, too tightly.

"Zuko, what are you..?"

"I heard you talking to Uncle, Felicity," Zuko glared down at me. "You promised you wouldn't lie, but only telling part of the truth is just as bad as a lie. Admit it! You knew all along that I wouldn't get the Avatar, didn't you?"

I tugged my hands to try and free them, "Zuko, I…"

"Answer me!" he hissed again. "You knew didn't you?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Then when? When will I have the Avatar, and return home? Soon?" Zuko squeezed my wrists as he pressed his questions.

"I can't tell you…."

"But you will! Now," His eyes didn't look right, they looked like they were full of hate.

I shook my head, "You won't, at least not for a while longer."

"How long? Days, weeks?"

I shook my head again, "Months, I think it will be another year, maybe more."

"More?" His jaw tensed.

"I'm not completely sure, but I know it has to be at least a year," I wiggled my hands. "Zuko please let go, you're hurting me."

Zuko glared down and me as he released my hands, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner? Were you simply trying to make a fool out of me?"

"No, that's not it," I reached over to him, but he turned away from me and began to circle around me. He looked like a jaguar, powerful and angry, as he circled around me. It was like he could strike me down at any moment, and I was helpless to stop him. If he were anyone else I could fight back, but he was Zuko and I had let my heart get in too deep.

"Then what?"

"It has to happen this way." How could I possibly explain this? "This story is already planned out. I'm not even supposed to be here…"

"The first truthful thing you have ever said to me," He stopped and turned on his heels to face me.

"What do you mean by that?" I didn't know what was going on, "I've always told you the truth."

"Like I say, Felicity, part of the truth is just as bad as a lie." Zuko move towards me again, "But I don't blame you."

"What?" I was completely confused.

"I blame myself," I cut his eyes away from me, "I was so stupid to think you honestly cared…"

"Zuko, I do care…" I reached out and grabbed him. I felt like a moron, but maybe, just maybe if I could show him he would understand. "I care about you more than I can explain. I didn't let myself love anyone again since Adam," I felt him tense up in my arms, "but I…."

"That's enough!" He pushed me away and I lost my footing. Zuko towered over me as I stared up at him. "You got into my head once and distracted me from my mission. I will not let you do it again. As far as I'm concerned everything you have even said to me was a lie. More than that, every smile, touch, every kind word, even that kiss all of it was a lie. "

I choked on tears as I shook my head, and just when I thought I had none left they poured down my face, "No…."

"Not another word!" He clenched his fist and smoke raised from between his fingers. "I want you gone! Out of my sight, and I never wish to see you again. Everything between us is dead and it means nothing to me."

I felt numb all over at first, but then I felt cold. Like something inside me had frozen over and there was no melting it. However, no matter how icy I felt on the inside, on the outside heat sizzled across my skin. The tears on my cheeks evaporated away, and I forced myself to stand. I glared up at him with all that heat and painful anger, "It all means nothing to you? Well, now who's lying, Zuko?"

"How dare you?" He looked shocked, but only for a moment, "You have no right to speak to me like that. I am the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, and for the last time you will address me as such."

"Forgive me, Prince Zuko," I took two steps back without looking away from him. When I finally turned away from him I picked up my bag, gathered my things, and pulled the bag over my shoulder. I looked back at him and mirrored his expression as I bowed my head. I walked around him and opened the door. "If everything that was between us meant nothing to you, Prince Zuko, then why…." I looked back at him with no sign of sorrow or even anger on my face. I was simply blank, "….Why did you kiss me back?"

Before he could answer I was out the door and slammed it shut behind me. I heard him yell out my name in red hot fury, but to hell with it. I walked down the stairs as if it was nothing.

The door flew open and Zuko called out again as he followed me down the steps, "Felicity, you will answer me, I order you to do so!"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned on my heels. "Silly, little prince…" I held up my hand and stretched out my fingers, "…you of all people should know…" His eyes widened as he raised his arm to block, "…me and orders don't mix!" I blasted him back, not hard enough to really hurt him, but hard enough to make him fall back against the steps.

Zuko stared up at me for a moment. What he did after that I wasn't sure because I had turned my back to him.

"Oh and Prince Zuko," I waved back at him as I walked away, "here's one piece of future-knowing wisdom before I go. Consider it a parting gift for old-time's sake." I stopped one last time, but didn't turn to him, "Give Azula my best wishes, but remember what you always tell yourself. Azula always lies!" I started walked again. "Just keep that in mind when you see her."

Zuko called out, "Felicity, what is that supposed to mean?" He yelled as I walked farther and farther away, "Felicity?"

'_Figure it out for yourself, Prince Zuko,' _I hissed.

'_Stay out of my head!'_ Zuko growled back to me.

I gave him a wicked little chuckle, _'No problem! I won't need to get in your head; you'll keep me there all on your own.'_

"We'll see about that!" He yelled as I was nearly out of sight.

I grinned to myself, "Yes, you will!"

**ZUKO'S POV**

The sun was just starting to set, and Uncle Iroh still hadn't returned from his walk yet. I was already packing our things. If Felicity….or I….changed our minds about what had happened a few hours ago I didn't want to be here to find out. I had made up my mind that I was going to cut ties with her. It was better for both of us. She could go and be with her sister, and I could focus on my hunt for the Avatar.

_Stop it! Stop thinking about her! You will only make her right if you keep your mind on her. _I had wanted this. I sent her away! It doesn't matter about how I felt now, I had made my decision.

I sat down on her bed, and when I did the smell of her perfume floated into the air. At first I got lost it that sweet smell of flowers. I closed my eyes and let it into my head. It didn't last long, however, I jerked myself up off the bed and roared at myself in anger for letting it affect me so. I curled my fingers down on the pillow, and I set it on fire before I threw it out the window.

The shine of something laying on the bed caught my eye, "Felicity's phone?" I reached down and picked up the cold, glassy device. "How could Felicity leave this? I've never seen her without it…." Did she know she had left it? Probably not, but at the same time she might have known, and this was her excuse to come back.

"Well, it won't work. By the time you realize it we will be long gone!" I dropped it back on the bed. I heard movement outside and I jerked around thinking it had to be her.

Luckily it was just Uncle Iroh. He dropped a bag on the table and a mountain of seashells spilled out, "Look at these magnificent shells!" He examined his query, "I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come."

"We don't need any more useless things! You forget, we have to carry everything ourselves now!" I reminded him.

He waved off my comment, "Where is Felicity? I know she will love them! She always talks about the beaches back at her home. I wish she had joined me for my walk."

"She's gone, and she won't be coming back," I turned away from him.

"What? Where has she gone?" Uncle reached out and caught my shoulder, "What happened, Zuko? What do you mean she won't be coming back?"

"She went to join her sister. I thought it was best," I jerked my shoulder away. "I heard the two of you. She hasn't been honest with me from the start so I told her to leave."

"You don't know what you have done, Prince Zuko." Uncle forced me to look at him, "She doesn't know this land. What if she gets lost or worse?"

"Felicity is perfectly capable of taking care of herself…."

"We have to go find her," Uncle moved around me to the door.

"No, I forbid it!" I ordered him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting…."

_That voice?! _When I heard it behind me a chill rolled down my spine.

"Hello, brother. Uncle," in the corner of the room, sitting calmly at the table was my sister, Azula.

I had had enough of this. I glared at her, "What are you doing here?"

Azula held up one of Uncle's shells as she answered in a nonchalant manor, "In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions." She stood up and walked towards us, "Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?"

I hated it when she called me that, I hated it more than Felicity's,, nick-name fussy-pants,. "Don't call me that!" I yelled angrily.

Uncle Iroh also seemed upset, but I wasn't sure if it was about me or Azula being here, "To what do we owe this honor?"

"Hmmm ... must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to get to the point." She crushed the shell in her hand, "I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him; treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust." She paused briefly, "Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Azula became quickly annoyed, "Did you hear me? You should be happy. Excited. Grateful. I just gave you great news."

I stared aimlessly out the window. I didn't know how to respond.

Uncle moved towards Azula, "I'm sure your brother simply needs a moment…."

But that only made Azula all the more furious, "Don't interrupt, Uncle!" She yelled at him then turned to me, "I still haven't heard my thank you. I'm not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way."

I was still in shock, "Father regrets? He ... wants me back?" I heard Azula say something, but it didn't complete register.

Smoke was rising from the remains of Felicity's pillow, and Felicity's parting words popped into my head, _"Oh and Prince Zuko, here's one piece of future-knowing wisdom before I go. Consider it a parting gift for old-time's sake. Give Azula my best wishes, but remember what you always tell yourself. Azula always lies! Just keep that in mind when you see her."_

They are both liars, but I couldn't take the chance that maybe, just maybe my father did want me to come home.

**FELICITY'S POV – Much later that night.**

I had been walking for forever, and I could hear my feet planning a murder/suicide down there. I decided to make camp for the night. Thank goodness it didn't look like it was going to rain. Objective number one: buy a sleeping bag and tent.

I set my bag down and started putting together a little fire. I didn't have much in the food department but a hunk of, what to me tasted like, ham, a small wedge of cheese, and two small loafs of bread. I cut two pieces of bread, a slice of cheese and a slice of the ham and presto, a ham and cheese sandwich.

I could use the ham as bait and catch some fish easy. Good thing I was born a southern girl, fishing, hunting, and gardening was second nature for me. I had learned as a little girl how to fish from my grand-father. I even knew how to skin and fried to jokers. I had gone camping a lot to growing up so I wasn't afraid of the outdoors. I just wish I had my pillow.

Oh well, at least I had my mus….. "Where the hell is my phone?!"

I dumped out my bag, "Where is it? Where is it? No!" I opened my little makeup bag, and checked all the other pockets of my bag, "Where's it gone?"

I stared down at all my stuff laying there on the ground….. "The Precious is lost!"

Damn it! I must have left it at the resort. I can only imagine what Zuko will do to it once he finds it. I had to get it back. Not only for my music and Fruit Ninja to entertain me when I get bored, but that was my only way to get in touch with Alice.

I had to re-gather up all my things, make sure not to forget anything, and kicked dirt over the fire. With any luck I will get back down before The Precious gets a fiery death.

"I swear, Zuko, if anything happens to my phone the Fire Nation is going to be short a Crowned Prince."

**ZUKO'S POV – The next morning**

I made my way down the path to the ship. I never thought this is how I would go home. One: I didn't have the avatar. Two: I was alone. Felicity was gone and Uncle had gone to find her after he and I fought last night.

Just before I started down the steps again I heard Uncle call out behind me, "Wait! Don't leave without me!"

I was overjoyed to see him running down the stairs towards me, and I couldn't fight back the smile on my face, "Uncle! You've changed your mind!" _If only she could be with us too. _I quickly pushed the thought to the back out of my mind.

"Family sticks together, right?" He laid his hand on my shoulder.

I smiled again and nodded, "We're finally going home!"

We hurried down the path to the dock and there was a Royal Procession of guards lining both sides of the dock and Azula waiting at the end of the dock waiting for us. This was how a Crown Prince should be welcomed home.

As we made our way towards the ramp Felicity's words popped in my head again, but I quickly muted them when Azula spoke, "Brother! Uncle! Welcome! I'm so glad you decided to come."

We both bowed, respectfully, as she greeted us with open arms.

Her captain then turn to her, "Are we ready to depart, Your Highness?"

Azula smiled down at me for a moment then nodded, "Set our course for home, captain."

The words cause warmth to rise inside my heart, "Home."

Uncle and I followed the captain up the ramp towards the deck of the ship and my sister, "You heard the princess! Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners home!"

My feet suddenly froze in place as well as my heart. _Felicity was right! I'm such a fool._ I pushed the captain out of my way and he landed in the water below. Uncle had already come to take care of the guards.

I ran up the ramp to my sister, "You lied to me!"

She smirked at me, "Like I've never done that before." She turned her back to me and began to walk away, as two guards standing near her shot fire blasts at me.

I crossed my arms in front of my face to block the flames and charged on the deck at full speed. I leapt up onto the deck of the ship and blasted the two guards off the ship. Azula had her back to me, but I knew she was completely on guard. It made me even more furious that she would keep her back to me as well as trick me like this. I squeezed my fists tightly together and bent my flames into daggers as I attacked.

Azula dodged my every move. She didn't even try to firebend. She simply avoided each of my attacks. When she caught my arm she bent it at the elbow towards my chest, forcing me to release my fire dagger.

She pushed my away and taunted me as I tried to regain my balance, "You know, Father blames Uncle for the loss of the North Pole. And he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar! Why would he want you back home, except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him?"

Attacking like I was caused my stamina to drain and it was harder to breath. I could hear Uncle down on the dock with the other guards. He was winning, of course. Why did Azula have to get to me like this? I needed to calm down to think, but her words confirmed everything Felicity had said and it made me furious.

I conjured up two more fire daggers again, and leaped into the air. I kicked the most powerful fire blast at Azula that I could. She jumped and landed safely on the deck several feet away from me. I charged up after her as she raised up to her feet. After dodging several more attacks, she managed to scrape my forehead with her fingernails, I felt a small trickle of blood at my temple.

As our duel continued Azula managed to grab ahold of my arm. Azula knocked my feet out from under me and I landed the bottom of the stairwell. My vision was blurred, but I could see what Azula was doing. Her movements….she was bending lightening.

As she aimed her lightening down at me another figured jumped in front of her and forced her hand up to the sky.

"Honestly, fussy pants, I'm gone for one day and look what you get yourself into."

I shook my head as my vision cleared and I saw her standing there holding Azula's forearm, "Felicity?!"

**FELICITY'S POV**

That could have turned out worse. I honestly didn't expect it to work, but luckily my chi control was just enough to keep that electric energy from knocking me on my butt.

Azula hissed at me as she tried to pull her arm away, "Who do you think you are? Unhand me!"

I turned my gaze towards her as gave her that same wicked grin she gives to everyone else, "Me?" I squeezed her arm as tight as I could in my left hand as I slowly raised my right hand, my fingers spread in front on her stomach, "I'm your worst nightmare."

"Oh really….." Before Azula could finish I shot her a bass pulse right to the stomach and let her go.

I ran down to where Zuko was laying, "Zuko, I need to you tell me where my phone…."

He stood up and as he did my phone fell from his robes, "I….well…."

I reached down and picked it up and untwisted my earbuds.

Azula had now made it back to her feet, "How dare you interfere in royal affairs. Who are you?"

I popped my earbuds in my ears and grinned up at her, "Forgive me for that rude introduction, Azula….."

"What did you call me? I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, and daughter of the great Fire Lord Ozai." She scoffed as she looked down with her nose at me.

"Yeah, I know, I just don't do titles very well, but any who, I got what I came for so, as you were." I nodded to the both of them as I started towards the ramp.

"How dare you? Answer my question! Who are you?" Azula ran down the stairs toward me.

Zuko jumped between us, "She nothing more than an ordinary peasant…."

I jerked back around to face them, "Really, ordinary? You're going to call me ordinary after I just put her on her butt. Honestly, Zuko, Azula might be cuckoo for cocoa puffs, but she's not an idiot."

"Shut up, Felicity!" Zuko hissed back at me.

"Whatever go back to your sibling rivalry, I just came to get my tunes," I threw my hand up in the air.

"You're not going anywhere. You just attacked the Fire Nation Princess. I'll have you imprisoned for life for that." Azula smirked back and forth from me to Zuko and called out, "Guards, take the prisoners…."

"That's not gonna work," I in turn smirked right back at her. "You see, Azula, I'm not ordinary. Far from it actually. Two of three of my bass pulses and your guards were enjoying to refreshing waves."

"What exactly do you mean you're not ordinary? Other than that little sound wave of yours you seem perfectly ordinary." She was trying to taunt me.

"Let me put it to you this way, Azula. I'm you but with morals." I held up my hand and let heat coil around my fingers, "And I'm a firebender, a musicbender, and I know the future."

She laughed aloud, "You couldn't possibly…."

"Oh but I can and I do. I tried to warn him about you coming," I pointed over at Zuko. "He didn't listen, but maybe you will. You're a smart girl, sometimes." I shrug my shoulders, but then became very serious, "I hope you know how to swim."

"Of course I know how to swim!"

"Good, I'd hold your breath if I were you." I smiled and took two steps to the side.

She laughed again, "And why is tha…"

Uncle Iroh ran up on deck and kicked an insanely powerful fire blast at Azula the knocked her off her feet and over the railing into the sea, "Felicity? Zuko we have to go now."

We all ran off the ship and down the dock. We ran for forever until I knew I couldn't run anymore. As soon as we stopped Uncle Iroh grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so glad you are alright." He squeezed me to him.

"Thank you, Uncle! I'm glad you have such great timing." I laughed, "I wasn't sure if you were still going to be able to knock Azula over board after I jumped in."

"You mean you didn't know it would work?" Zuko glared at me.

"I knew he was going to push her over originally, but I stepped in, in his place to save you so I wasn't completely sure. Let's just call it an educated bluff." I panted for air as I explained. "Well, gentlemen, now that I have my phone I will be on my way."

"What?" Uncle Iroh reached out and caught my arm, "You can't leave. Azula will be looking for you. We should stick together."

Zuko turned his back on us and kneeled down back the river bank.

"I can't, Uncle Iroh, Zuko doesn't want me here."

"He may not want you here, but he needs you here." Iroh looked over at his nephew and walked over to join him.

Zuko took his knife and cut off his ponytail, then handed the knife to his uncle. I couldn't help myself. As quietly as I could I jumped and danced a small victory dance behind them. Finally that awful ponytail was gone.

Zuko and Iroh threw their hair into the water, and Zuko stood up to face me, "My uncle is right, Felicity. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. I spoke too soon yesterday and I am sorry."

"Thank you, Zuko," My smile faded, "but I don't forgive you, not yet at least."

He kept his eyes locked with mine, "Nor do I forgive you, but we have to work together if we are going to survive this."

"No joke," I chuckled. "You two are royal. Do you know how to hunt or camp or wash your own clothes? Oh, you are going to owe me big time when we get to Ba Sing Se."

"What? Never…nevermind that, we have to make some rules first," Zuko looked very serious again.

"I couldn't agree more, fussy pants. Rule number one: I'm not going to help you one bit unless you grow your hair out." I turned toward the forest and went to look for a good place to make camp.

He glared at me, "No! Rule number one is no more lies." He chased after me, "Felicity, are you listened to me? Felicity?"

Uncle Iroh just laughed as he followed us.

I walked up ahead of them for a while and pulled out my phone. I hit shuffle. The slow low tone of the song ate away at my heart. I had put on my normal happy face in front of him even though being close to him was heart breaking.

_Christina Perri – The Lonely_

"_2am; where do I begin,_

_Crying off my face again._

_The silent sound of loneliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed."_

I walked faster as the tears came. I didn't want him to see me cry, not anymore. That part of us was gone. He didn't trust a word I said, and I had an open wound from his words. I couldn't turn to him anymore when I needed his warm or strength.

"_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most._

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again."_

I knew from the beginning that I shouldn't have let him in. He was going to leave me at some point or another. He is going to be with Mai, and I'll be alone. At least he was mine for a little while, but all good things have to end. If there is anything that my love life has taught me, my heart is safer behind its walls. So I choked the feeling back and pushed them deep, deep down. I will force myself to smile and laugh again until I forget how lonely I really am.

"_Broken pieces of_

_A barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love_

_Now there's only me and the lonely."_

**OK! So this chapter has a lot of the same feel that chap.19 of B1 had, I know! I promise the happy, funniness will return you just gotta bear with me. The plot is starting to thicken. I knew our love birds were getting very love-y in book one, but how boring would it be if things between them was perfect since then! I'll tell you how boring, VERY BORING!**

**So be prepared to be on your toes so much you might as well be a ballerina! Zuko and Felicity are about to face the first REAL test in their relationship and that is overcoming this hard time together when they aren't really here for each other like they were.**

**My theme for this book is going to be just what the Earth element represents: Substance! They have to come together and build something from the ground up, but do you think they can build something solid yet or are they building a castle on sand? Only time will tell and they have a lot of time ahead of them!**

**Until next time: Happy Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Right back where we started!

**Hello Everybody!**

**So I did a little research aka watched YouTube videos of hair growth, and figured out a rough guesstimate of the time gap between episode 1 and 2 of Book two. Just going by Zuko going from bald to what looks like a buzz cut-ish I figured there's a gap of three weeks to a month of time. **

**To make up for this I am going to add in some filler chapters to fill in that gap of time before moving on to episode 2. They will probably be shorter than my normal chapter (that are normally 4000+ words,) but we will be able to see how things between Zuko and Felicity are progressing in clearer detail.**

**The only problem with this plan is I have no idea where I want these fillers to go. So prepare for some more dreamsicle flavored creative juice to be spilt because I'm just going to write and see what happens.**

**And I'm going to answer something that I have seen in some reviews… I know Felicity has some crazy power. I didn't know the rules of fanfic writing when I started out, but bear with me I have a plan and I'm not trying to make her more powerful than Azula…re-read that guys… she hit Azula once! Uncle Iroh did the rest. I have a plan for this story guys. I have been planning out major points for book two and three since before finishing book one! Come on give me some credit I promise I know where I wanna go with the Azula stuff and it's going to be freaking INTENSE!**

**But thank you for your feedback, good, bad, whatever I wanna know what you guys think!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>FELICITY'S POV<strong>

I hated sleeping without a pillow. I can live without blankets plus I don't even mind sleeping on the ground, but for the love of Bilbo someone give me a pillow. It wasn't so bad when Zuko and I would take turns being the pillow because he would just end up being my pillow anyway, but everything is different between us now. We are never alone together, we rarely speak, and when we do we just end up mad at each other.

I rubbed my eyes awake. Zuko was still laying against a tree with his head down, "I guess he's still asleep." The only problem was I didn't see Uncle Iroh anywhere. _Perfect, he must be looking for food somewhere, and I'm here with Mr. Angry Fire Prince._

I got up and dusted myself off before moving towards Zuko. He was still asleep. I didn't want to wake him, but we needed to find Iroh and get moving.

"Zuko? Hey, fussy pants, it's time to wake up." I shook him gently.

He groaned for a moment and I shook him lightly again. When he opened his eyes and looked up at me he was less than thrilled, "Felicity?" He jumped up, "Don't touch me!"

"I was just waking you up, jeez." I stood up, "Un-twist your panties, Zuko."

"Prince Zuko!" He glared at me.

I looked around our little camp site for any sign of Uncle Iroh, "We are on the run from your crazy sister and her soon to be team of Fire Academy all-stars. Don't you think it would be a little too easy for them to find us if everywhere we go I'm calling you Prince?" I glanced at him over my shoulder before I turned to face him, "How about this, every time I say your name I'll say 'Prince' before it," I pressed my finger to my temple, "in my head?"

"No you won't," He turned around and picked up his bag. It was then that I noticed he still had that patch of hair on the back of his head.

"Umm, Zuko?"

"What now?"

I walked over and picked up my bag as well, "You are going to do something about that right?"

When he turned around to find me pointing at the back of my head. He reached up and felt his own hair, "Of course, I'm going to get Uncle to help me."

"So you're just going to keep walking around with a diamond shaped patch of hair until we actually find him?" I pressed my lips together and gave him a confused look.

"What do you want me to do, Felicity? I can't see the back of my head." Zuko growled.

I looked down and opened my bag, "I can help you with it. Just sit…."

"No!" He stopped me, "I don't want you that close."

"Zuko, I'm not going to try and attack you every time I'm within arm's reach."

"I'm not worried about you attacking me," He crossed his arms and I grinned. I could tell he wasn't worried about that. There's no way I could take him in a serious fight. Catching him off guard from time to time is one thing, but if we had to go toe to toe, there's no way. I mean, he's the future Fire Lord.

"I didn't mean like that," I shook my head. "I know that what we had between us before is over. I'm not going to try to kiss you or touch you or anything like that." I pulled a wash towel and a small knife out of my bag and handed it to him. "If you walk around looking like that people are going to notice. We are allies, remember? Just let me help you."

Zuko watched me closely as he squeezed the towel wrapped knife in his hands then pushed it back to me, "Make it quick."

"Alright," I grinned slightly. "Sit down, you're too tall."

He took a place on his knees on the ground. I moved quickly behind him and laid the towel around his neck, "Where do you think Uncle could have gone off too?"

"Probably looking for something to eat," He turned his head to look back at me, but I turned it right back to look forward.

I know he said to be quick, but I didn't want to risk cutting him. We were silent for a while. Zuko kept his eyes peeled for Uncle Iroh while I slowly worked at the patch of hair on his head.

Suddenly I remembered something I had meant to tell him, "Umm…?"

"What?" He snapped.

"Yesterday, when I came back for my phone, I half expected it to be on fire or in a thousand pieces. Thank you for not breaking it." I put my hand on his shoulder briefly. "The one thing I don't get is why you kept it in the first place, you know how much this thing means to me, but I am thankful."

He didn't say anything. He just sat there. It wasn't until I reached up to steady his head then I noticed his ears were bright red. I reached around to his chin and turned his face towards me.

Zuko quickly jerked away from me and jumped up, "You said you wouldn't try anything!"

_Why is he...? _"Your ears were red I was just making sure."

"Sure of what?"

"Why are you blushing?" _ok, I'm seriously confused. Maybe it was because I was so close? _"I was just saying thank you. I wasn't going to try anything or make a proclamation of love, it was just a thank you."

"It's not that…" He won't look at me, "I was going to destroy it, but…"

"But you didn't, and that's what counts." I smiled, "Now sit back down so I can finish."

We didn't talk much after he sat back down. I was almost done with his patch of hair so I just kept my mouth shut until I was done. I couldn't wait until it started to really grow out. I know that will take a while and I'll never get to play with it like I was hoping to, but at least I'll get to look at it.

I brushed his hair away from his neck and shoulders. Some hair got caught in his collar. That was going to bother him until he changed for sure, "There all done."

Speaking of changing….we didn't have any clothes to change into. We had to find something. Zuko was still wearing the spa's robes and I had fire nation clothes on too. I knew they found Earth Kingdom clothes at some point, but I didn't know how or where.

I was just thinking to myself when Zuko grabbed me and pulled me behind him, "What are you do…"

"Shh…" He said watching the woods closely, "Someone is coming."

"It's probably just Uncle Iroh," I tried to push him forward, but he didn't move an inch.

"And what if it's not?" He raised his fists ready to fight, "You hit Azula, remember? She not going to just let that go. You were stupid to let her see you."

"So what? I got in one lucky shot…."

"Shh!"

"It's good to see the two of you getting along again," Uncle Iroh popped up behind us. He smiled for a moment when he saw the two of us so close, and Zuko clearly trying to keep me safe.

_Sneaky joker, popping up in a completely different place then where we thought you were._

"Uncle, where were you?" Zuko jumped.

Iroh walked past us with that same calm smile, "Well, at first, I was trying to find something for us to eat. We ate all of Felicity's food last night, but the market I found didn't take kindly to anyone wearing Fire Nation clothes." He look sad and ashamed, "They chased me out…"

"I'm sorry, Uncle," I patted his shoulder.

"But, before that I did find a blind man, and was able to make a trade," He informed us with a big grin on his face. "It turns out armor, whether it's from the Fire Nation or anywhere else can be worth trading for."

"A trade? For what?" Zuko questioned, impatiently.

"Felicity?" Uncle Iroh called me over to him and handed me a paper, wrapped parcel. "I'm not sure how nice they are, but it was all I could get with what I had."

I pulled the string the kept everything tied together in the brown paper, "Uncle Iroh, you got me clothes?"

Zuko didn't look pleased, "Uncle why did you trade your armor for clothes?" He waved his hand over towards me. "You could have gotten money or food, but you waste General's armor on clothes?"

Uncle Iroh just shrugged his shoulders and I jumped in, "It's genius!" I smiled at Iroh, "Think about it, Zuko, everyone ran him out of town because he looked like he was from the Fire Nation, but if I go to the town dressed in these I'll fit right in." I held up the parcel and wiggled it up and down.

"All expect for this," Zuko grinned as reached up for my hair and softly brushed it away from me shoulders. After he did it he realized what he did he jerked his hand away from me. "Sorry…habit."

"Its fine," I took a step back, "I'm…a…going to go change." I moved back behind a large tree and untied the package. They weren't anything fancy and they were perfect for travel. It was three pieces: dark olive green pants the gathered at the ankles and a long sleeved shirt in the same color with a lighter green, sleeveless, knee length pull over that spilt at both sides. The pull over had a long, brownish cloth belt that was sewn on both sides so that I could wrap it around my waist, and it was termed in the same color brown at the collar and the spilt sides. At the bottom of the front was the dark goldish pattern of the Earth kingdom's symbol. There were also a pair of simple brown flats and brown wrist cuffs.

_There, I'll fit right in! _I walked out from behind the tree, "So, how do I look?"

"Average," Zuko snarked.

"Zuko," Iroh lightly back handed Zuko's shoulder, "I think that will do nicely."

I nodded, "Ok I'll go buy us some food, and you two need some clothes."

"What?" Zuko's head jumped up. "You can't go alone."

"I'll be fine," I picked up my bag, "I'll be back soon, don't you worry, fussy pants."

"I'm not worried," Zuko crossed his arms.

"Just follow the path towards the mountain. It will lead you to the town." Uncle Iroh pointed towards the mountain then walked over to the camp fire to sit down.

"Ok, I'll be on my way," I turned to go, but Zuko grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Felicity," Zuko quickly warned, "You shouldn't use your music bending."

"Why not?" I stared up at him confused.

He leaned down and whispered, "Well for one, it's not a natural bending type in this world. People will notice it right away, and it makes you stand out." Zuko paused to make sure I was listening before he continued, "You used it against Azula, and now she knows what to look for. If you use it too much people will talk. You don't want to lead her to us do you?"

"You have a good point, but I'm not good at fire bending that's the only reason I use the music bending so much." I held out my hand and managed to make a flame, "Azula is a prodigy. I got lucky before, but I can barely make a flame unless I'm angry."

Zuko reached for my hand, closed it, and put out the flame, "We shouldn't use any bending. We are in the Earth Kingdom, and we are the enemies here."

"Then what should I do? I don't know how to fight or use swords like you do. I don't want to have you run to my rescue," I realized he was still holding my hand, but I didn't want to pull away.

"Don't worry about that, I can teach you if you are worried about it," He squeezed my hand, "just don't cause any attention and hurry back."

I nodded, "I will."

"And no bending…of any kind," He ordered.

"Ok, ok, mother, I won't use any bending," I tried not to grin at how concerned he was. I know he was probably just worried about Azula finding us but still, a girl can dream, right?

"I'll be back in a bit don't you worry," I slid my hand away and gripped the strap of my bag as I headed to the town.

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE'S POV<strong>

I stared out at the clouds as we flew. We had been in the air for a long time, but I was so lost in thought and day dreams I barely noticed. Sokka, Katara, and Aang were talking about all the crazy things that had happened with General Fong the last few days, but I wasn't really listening.

"I'm just saying, even though he's crazy, I would rather be Fong's prisoner then be a prisoner of the Fire Lord," Sokka said very matter-of-factly.

"Why does it not surprise me that you think about these kinds of things?" Katara teased. "Why would you want to be someone's prisoner anyway?"

"I don't!" Sokka replied, "I have to think about these kinds of things because I'm a warrior."

Katara just rolled her eyes, "Right, Mr. Warrior. Well a prison is a prison. I don't think one is better than another."

"Oh, Katara, that just proves that you don't have a warrior's mind," Sokka laughed and crossed his arms.

"No I don't, I just have a smart one," Katara and Aang both laughed. "And I don't think a nation's leader effects a prison. There are good and bad people everywhere."

"Not in the Fire Nation!" Sokka snapped.

Aang soon joined in their little talk, "That's not true, Sokka. I had lots of Fire Nation friends, and one of my best friends, Kuzon, was a fire bender."

"Yeah, but that was one hundred years ago, Aang," Sokka added, "Now there's nothing but bad ones, and….."

"That's not true and you know it," Katara quickly interrupted him. "There was the solider that brought Alice to safety during the siege."

When I heard my name I turned towards them.

"Oh, yeah," Aang agreed, "He carried her to the healers, right?"

"That's right," Katara nodded, "and he ever surrendered himself over to the Water Tribe. He didn't have to do that. He could have dropped Alice and ran. Isn't that right, Alice?"

I just nodded slowly. That poor guy, he gave everything up to help me and my sister, and now he was stuck at the Northern Water Tribe as their prisoner of war.

"You honestly think he did that freely?" Sokka argued, "He was probably forced to."

"You're both right," I added.

"What?" They all asked, surprised.

"What do you mean, Alice," Katara moved over towards me.

I looked back out at the sky and thought back to that day, "Felicity made them let me go, and that fire bender was the one she demanded to carry me to somewhere safe."

"So I was right, he was forced," Sokka grinned at Katara very satisfied with himself.

I nodded, "Yes, but Katara is right too. He didn't have to bring me to the healers or surrender. Felicity didn't watch him to make sure he did, he could have dropped me anywhere."

Katara nodded, "See, there are good people everywhere, even in the Fire Nation."

"Yes," I agreed, "Especially in the Fire Nation. You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASH BACK - Alice's POV*<strong>

"I'm here to see the Fire Nation prisoner that saved me," I told the two warriors guarding the young fire bender's cell. "I want to speak to him alone." I added, sternly.

They simply nodded.

"We will be at the end of the hall," One said.

The other added, "Call us if you need anything."

I watched them walk away. When I knew they were out of ear shot I turned back to the cell. To my surprise, the young fire bender had stood up and was bowing to me.

"My Lady," He addressed me kindly.

I was confused to say the least, "I'm not a lady."

"You are Lady Felicity's sister, Alice," He straightened and looked up at me.

"How do you…."

"Your sister cares for you a great deal." He smiled, "She has told me a lot about you."

"And who are you?" I sat down on the bench next to his cell.

He sat down on the ground and crossed his legs, "My name is Chan, my lady."

* * *

><p><strong>So, this chapter is shorter then my normal chapters because it is just a filler. There is going to be one maybe two more. I haven't decided yet.<strong>

**OK! To answer some questions. **

**To Guest Reviewer MH… Q1: I only changed the fight a little to give Fili a dramatic entrance. In the show Uncle Iroh stopped Azula from shocking Zuko. Q2: I can't tell you my plan for Mai, sorry that's a surprise. Not even my Beta knows that idea haha. Q3: No "my lovelies" is not ref to Wizard of Oz. She called them her pretties. I always give people close to me pet names. I call my friends my dear/love/darling and so on. The only people I don't give pet names to are guys that I date or talk to cause I give all my best pet names to my sister haha so if I call a guy babe or sweetheart I just in up thinking about my sister. **

** *My Lovelies is just a pet name for all of you because you are all important to me!**

**To Guest Reviewer Tatsu Rose… No problem love! I can't wait to read your FanFic and if you ever need anything just let me know!**

**And to everyone worried that Felicity will be too over powerful…. Don't worry she has her limits and I have NO plans to Ever make her stronger than Azula, and I promise I didn't mean to make her seem smug. (Sorry I didn't write that part very well.) Just stick with me. You got through all of Book One and Felicity has a lot of changing to do in Book Two. It's going to be a little more serious and I am going to change some things a bit, but I want to stay as true to the original Avatar story line as much as I can. **

**If you guys have any questions, comments, or whatever leave me a review or shot me a PM! I love talking to you guys! And if you are a guest and can't send me a PM on here look me up on Tumblr same name: Beachbrat2204**

**Until next time, Lovelies, Happy Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lying Bones

**Hello all my Lovelies!**

**So I'm going to just jump right into this one. Not too long of an intro other than this chapter is going to pick up where the other left off, and sorry I'm not sorry about that cliff hanger!**

**But anyways, Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE'S POV – Flash Back<strong>

"My name is Chan, my lady," He sat down on the floor of his cell. I sat on the bench next to the cell.

"Well, Chan, there is something I want to talk to you about." I crossed my arms and tried to look as serious as possible.

He nodded, "Ask me anything, my lady, I promised Lady Felicity to help you," He smiled kindly to me. It was like he knew me, which was kinda weird, but then again he was traveling with Felicity all this time.

"You're friends with my sister, right?"

He smiled again and nodded, "Yes, my lady."

"You don't have to call me that," I wish he would stop smiling and being so sweet I'm trying to get some serious answers, but when he smiles with those big goldish brown eyes and dimples I can't concentrate.

Why did the Fire nation have to have such beautiful people? Zuko is gorgeous, Ty Lee, Mai, and Azula are strong and beautiful, even the Fire Lord is hot, evil but hot. Then there's this guy with his long black hair braided in a thin braid over his shoulder. He was built like a firebender, tall, fair-skinned like Zuko, but his eyes were happy and they seemed to smile by themselves.

"My name is…."

"Alice, yes, I know. Lady Felicity talked a lot about you. I knew who you were the moment I saw you in the Oasis. You are just like Lady Felicity described, but far more beautiful," Chan just smiled up at me.

"Wait, what," My face turned bright red. I looked away from his smiling gaze. That was the last thing I thought he would say.

Suddenly his face became serious, "How are you healing? Are you feeling ok?" He sat up on his knees and leaned against the bars, "I've been praying for you to recover. I'm glad to see my prayers have reached you."

"I…." I looked down at my hands they were wrapped in bandages, and Chan had reached through the bars and laid his hand over mine, "I need to talk to someone, honestly. I don't think my friends would really understand, but you… you were with Felicity and you know her better than they do."

"What do you need to talk about?" He squeezed my hand gently, "Is it about the night at the Oasis, and how Lady Felicity told them where to find the Spirits?"

"Yes" I stared down at our hands, "I'm still so angry, so angry it hurts."

"I know you said you wouldn't forgive your sister, but you don't know how much she suffered when she thought she would never see you again," Chan let go of my hand, and clenched his hand into a fist around the bars. "She had these horrible dreams, you see. Lady Felicity, would scream out in the night in terror. One night it was so bad I could hear her all the way in the barrack quarters where I slept. She was screaming out your name."

I didn't know what to think of what I was hearing. Felicity isn't afraid of anything. Our oldest brother, Jayden, hates clowns, Michael is afraid of heights just like me, Jordan and I are terrified of spiders, and Liam doesn't like the sight of blood or snakes, but Felicity…she was never scared of any of that stuff. Why would she have nightmares? Then again she would always get so angry when I was bullied or when our grandmother showed favoritism. She never let me down, and I knew she, unlike everyone else, would never let me down.

The idea of her scared makes me scared, "Why was she having nightmares, and why was she screaming of me?" I wrapped my hand around the bar just above his hand.

"She was having nightmares over and over about never seeing you again and of you dying," He looked up at me with this sad hurt look in his eyes. "She thinks she's so strong, but at the mere thought of losing you…she falls apart into a thousand pieces so don't be mad at her. I know that night in the Oasis you said you wouldn't forgive her, but you have to because the two of you can't be without each other. You make each other stronger…."

"How do you know that?" I jerked up and snapped at him, "You don't know anything about us. Felicity is Loud and hyper, stubborn, messy, lazy, and she can overdo it with her teasing and be really annoying. She knows I hate to be tickled or having my toes popped, but she does it anyway and she knows just what to say to hurt me sometimes. I can only imagine what she does to Zuko." I jumped up and yelled at him. He just sat there on the floor and smiled up at me, the jerk. "She never lets me speak for myself, and she always interrupts. And…. What are you smiling for?"

"People who love each other always know the best and the worst things about each other," Chan stood up, _dang he's so tall, _he turned his back to me and leaned against the bars. "I bet she won't let anyone with negative intentions near you."

"She is the strong one, she always has been," I sled back down to the bench. I felt a wave of self-pity wash over me. _I couldn't do anything._

"So, you forgive Lady Felicity?" Chan turned back around and sat on his knees next to me.

"Don't you get it? I'm not mad at her!" I let my head drop in my hands, "I'm mad at myself."

"What do you mean?" Chan reached out and put his hand on my knee.

I pushed his hand away, "She has always been so strong for me, and now that I finally have the power to protect myself but I'm still too weak to do anything. I couldn't do anything against Zhao. He walked right through me, and if Felicity hadn't stepped in I'd be dead. I trained with Pakku and Katara, even with Aang, but I couldn't stop Zhao."

"You can't blame yourself for that. Zhao is a firebending master. He's cruel and heartless. He would have killed you and me and anyone else that got in his way." Chan pressed his forehead to the bars. "He was even using me and the rest of the Prince's crew to keep Lady Felicity in line. He told her if she didn't do as he said he would kill us just like he killed Prince Zuko. He killed our Prince, the Fire Nation's Crown Prince, just because he was in the way." Chan looked like he could cry, he didn't know.

"Chan," I reached through the bars and tucked my fingers under his chin and lifted his face up to look at me. I did my best to smile and look happy it was hard to push the self-pity that I was choking on. "Zuko isn't dead."

"What?! How…"

"Zhao did try to kill Zuko, yes, but Zuko got out in time. He pretended to be dead so he could sneak in the Water Tribe, and kidnap the Avatar," I told him the whole story and he slowly began to smile more and more.

"I swear, my lady Alice, if these bars were not between us, I could kiss you," Chan reached through the bars and touched my cheek.

"What," I backed up and blushed. "Why would you want to do something like that?"

"You are in pain, but you put it aside to tell me about, Prince Zuko, my friend, still being alive," he grinned at me for a moment. "You're kind-hearted and very beautiful."

"M..Me b. ..beautiful?" I backed up farther and tripped over the edge of the bench and fell back on my butt. "Ouch!" _Perfect, I fall over and land on my butt in front of him, and other than Zuko and Sokka he's one of the hottest guys, and he thinks I'm beautiful. I mean he really said it out loud and to my face. _"Well, this is awkward."

"Are you alright?" Chan was standing in his cell looking over at me.

I jumped up, "I mean me awkward! You're not awkward, you're gorgeous…." I face palmed myself…. _Did I really just pull an Ana?_

Chan laughed for a moment, "Well, I'm glad you're alright." He sat back down.

"Answer something for me," I sat back down, "Why did you surrender? You could have dropped me and ran, but you took me all the way to the guarded healers and surrendered. Why?"

"Because," He sat down and crossed his legs again, "I promised Lady Felicity I would get you to safety. You are her sister, so you will always have me as an ally."

This guy, no one is this sweet. He is so kind and handsome and he wants to do what's best for his friends. "Well, I…um is it okay if I come see you again? If I need to talk again?"

"Of course," Chan stood up and reached out through the bars and took my hand, "I'll be here whenever you need me."

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE'S POV – Normal Time<strong>

"Alice are you listening to me?" Katara called as she reached out and touched my shoulder.

I jerked back to the real world. I don't know why I started thinking about him? Okay, I'm not going to lie I do know why I started thinking about him, but why now all of a sudden. I must have talked to him a dozen times, but all of a sudden Chan just popped into my head and I couldn't get him out.

"Sorry about that guys," I laughed as I rubbed the back of my head, "I have a lot on my mind."

"By a lot on your mind do you mean that cute firebender back in the Water Tribe?" Katara teased.

Sokka stared to steam over as soon as Katara brought up Chan, "How can you two think a guy like that is cute? He is a firebender from the Fire Nation."

Katara pushed Sokka to the side, "You are just mad that Alice…."

"Hey look there is the town!" Aang called from Appa's head. "Is that the one?"

"Yeah, that's the one. You don't recognize the wall of rock from the volcano and the clouds?" Sokka pulled his map from his bag and studied it closely.

"How could he recognize the clouds?" I gave him a confused look.

He just waved his arms in a weird 'fake bending' motion, "You know, because he and Katara bent them to make the shapes, remember."

"Oh, I remember!" I looked down at the buildings, "I can never forget, unfortunately."

Aang landed Appa near the market of the Katara and Sokka both hopped down, and I passed things down to them.

"We don't need to unload everything. After we get supplies we'll head out." Sokka called up to me. "Come on and hop down. Don't worry, I'll catch you."

Katara crossed her arms again, "We have to meet up with them first. They said in their message it was very important, Sokka. Don't forget that."

"Right, right, I don't know why we have to come back to this place again. They could've just told us in their message. I don't get these people, and they think fortunetelling will solve everything," Sokka huffed.

"I'm coming down now, guys," I warned.

"All right," Sokka reached up to help me climb down. When I felt his hand brush the back of my leg I jumped. I lost my grip on the saddle and came sliding down Appa side. Luckily, Sokka managed to catch me. "You alright, Alice?"

"I'm fine," I jumped up and brushed myself off, "I'm fine. I'm cool, I'm fine!"

They all laughed at me for a while before we headed into the market. We really did need to resupply, but I was growing more and more curious to why Aunt Wu sent for us. Sokka was right, they really could have just explained in their message.

So, we made our why through the market gathering supplies as we went. The people here remembered us, and we were able to get our supplies without charge.

"Alice! You guys!" Someone called for us down the street. Meng was up from Aunt Wu's house. She looked excited to see us, "Finally, you're here! Aunt Wu has so much to tell you, Alice!"

"Me," I was completely confused. I looked over my shoulder at Katara and she looked just as confused as me. "Why does Aunt Wu want to see me?"

"No time to explain, let's go," Meng grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the shop. "It's very important, nothing like this has ever happened before."

"Wait, Meng!" Katara yelled after us.

"What are you talking about, Meng, this is really confusing," I tried to pull away, but she wasn't letting go of my arm. She pulled me all the way into the shop and made me sit down.

"You wait right here! I'll go get Aunt Wu," As Meng ran off her hair bounced up and down. I rubbed my wrist. Katara, Aang, and Sokka finally caught up and sat down with me in the shop. _She held onto it pretty hard. This was really weird, what could be so important that Meng nearly squeezed my hand off to get me to the shop? All of this is starting to freak me out a bit._

Just then a young couple left the back room with Aunt Wu.

"Oh, thank you, Aunt Wu," The young woman glowed.

The young man looked happy yet had a protective air to him, "And you are sure it's a boy, and he is going to be healthy?"

"Yes, the picture of health," Aunt Wu smiled and opened the door for them.

"Congratulations," Aang waved goodbye to the couple.

When she saw me sitting there she looked really nervous of a sudden. "Ah, hello, Alice. It's good to see you again." She hurried back to her fortunetelling room, and waved at me to follow her.

I stood up, and let her lead me, "Hello, Aunt Wu, so what is this all about?" I looked back at the Gaang, "Don't leave me alone!" I whispered to them.

Katara jumped up and back handed Sokka when he didn't stand up.

"Well you see, Alice," Aunt Wu reached down and picked up a bowl, "It's about your bone…."

"My bone? You called us here for my bone?" I looked down in the bowl. There was a bone in the bowl, but it was in three piece.

"Why is it broken?" Aang asked looking over at the bone pieces.

Aunt Wu handed me the bowl and offered me a sheet, "Why don't you sit down? I have a lot to explain." She sat down next to me then picked up one of the pieces of bone, "A few weeks ago while I was cleaning, I found your bone. When I reached down to pick it up, before I even touched it, it broke into these three pieces."

"So, it's the old bone that we threw in a fire." I rolled the pieces around in the bowl.

Aunt Wu put the third piece back in the bowl, "When I tried to line the pieces back together they would not line up the way they should."

"Ok? So, what does that mean?" I picked up the pieces one at a time and put them together. "They go together just fine, to me. Look."

"Yes, but that is the problem. The only way I can get it to go back together is completely different from before." Aunt Wu turned the broken bone around in her hand. "It's very strange, I've never seen anything like this…it's never happened before, but then again you are a special case."

"Thanks, I guess," I don't know how I like being called special by the "not so sure" fortuneteller.

Sokka rubbed his chin, "Again, what does all of this mean?"

"It means Alice's bone is telling a different story now," Aunt Wu held up the bone with a seriously shadowed look.

"Huh?" I lifted my eye brow.

"I'm not sure if your original fortune is the same," Aunt Wu seemed to shirk.

"So you're telling me that your bones that "never tell a lie" lied!" I jumped up and began to pace the floor. "I just came to terms with the fact that I was stuck here until I meet my earthbender, but now you are telling me things have changed?"

"A lot more than that," Aunt Wu added. "Where it once said earthbender it just says bender. I'm not sure what kind. It could even say non-bender, but I'm not completely sure. It is quite unclear."

"WHAT?!" I felt my blood pressure rise.

Katara put her hand on my shoulder, "Its ok, Alice, just breath."

"So you're telling me that not only does it not say earthbender, you don't know what kind of bender it says at all, and it could even be a non-bender?" I was ready to pull my own hair out, "That just narrows it down to, oh, anyone in the world. What about my bender children?"

"That is unclear, too. The bone still says four children and there will be waterbending twins, but I'm unsure about the other two." Aunt Wu stood up and took my hands, "How about a fresh, new bone reading?"

I jumped back, "No, no more lying bones! I just came to grips with this last bone. My fragile sanity can't take another one. I'm going to be like Aang!" I pointed over at Aang.

"Me? What about me?" Aang backed up a step.

I turned back to Aunt Wu, "You told Aang he could shape his future like that clouds. So I'm going to shape my own clouds…future, like the clouds, that can be shaped. I turned down a sweet guy because of this super lying bone because I thought it was reliable. You told me it never lies. I believed in you, Aunt Wu. I'm leaving….in a huff." I turned on my heels to go, but quickly turned back around. I took my bone from Aunt Wu, "Just in case you get anymore funny ideas about this bone."

"Thank you for having us," Katara bowed before running out to follow me. "Alice, slow down. It's going to be ok. I know it's hard to take it in, but it's not a bad thing. You didn't really want to deal with looking for an earthbender right? Now it could be anyone. You can chose."

"Yeah, it could be anybody," Aang smiled. "You don't have to worry about hunting for an earthbender to fall in love with you. Just let love come to you."

Sokka smirked, "I think it's funny, actually. It just really does go to show that you can't trust fortunetellers. Science wins!"

"Shut up, Sokka, you're not helping," Katara hit him again before she caught up to me. "Look at it this way, Alice, now that it could be anyone that you'll fall in love with it could be Chan."

I stopped in my tracks, "You think so?"

"No, Alice is not going to fall for some firebender!" Sokka protested.

"Why not?" Katara and I asked together.

"Because firebenders are evil and Alice, she is…" He rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly, "She kind and funny and…..not evil."

"Sounds to me like you're jealous, Sokka," Aang teased.

"No…." Sokka started.

"Yeah, Alice, it could be anyone, even Sokka," Aang laughed.

Sokka and I looked at each other and blushed hard, "Well this is awkward." I stepped away.

"Who do you think it will be, Katara?" Aang and Katara continued towards Appa, "I'm willing to bet it will be Sokka."

"No way," Katara laughed, "You don't know what I know about Alice and Chan. It's so going to be him."

Sokka looked over at me again, "We…um….we should get going."

"Right," I ran on up ahead. _What am I going to do now?_

* * *

><p><strong>FELICITY'S POV<strong>

"Do you really think these will fit him? The last two outfits we took him didn't fit," Zuko complained.

"Thank you, again for the clothes," I bowed to the shop owner. I turned to Zuko, "Yeah, I'm sure about these." It was hard finding something for Uncle Iroh, but luckily the sweet old lady had some of her husband's old clothes she was willing to part with.

"You said that about the last ones," He huffed as he followed me.

I just shook my head at him, "Calm down, now let's get some food." I folded everything and packed them away, and counted what money we had left.

"Ah man, that's not good." We only had two copper pieces left. That was not enough to get food for the three of us.

"What's wrong?" He jumped and I held my hand with the coins over for him to see. "Is that all we have?"

I just nodded as we walked around the market. I saw lots of street performers doing magic or bending tricks.

It gave me a really good idea. "That's it, come on," I grabbed Zuko's hand and ran around the corner.

"Felicity, what are you doing? Let me go, where are we going?"

"I'm pretty good at karaoke. I don't know if it will get us much but it's worth a shot. We have to eat somehow." I pulled my phone out of my bag.

"You're going to sing?" Zuko looked surprised. "Why?"

"For money, fussy pants."

We ran around until I found a nice spot with plenty of shops and shoppers. There were a few mothers with children that made me feel a little more comfortable. So I took a deep breath and put an earbud into my ear.

"What to sing, what to sing?" I started scrolling through my songs. "What do you think I should sing?" I looked over at him.

He crossed his arms, "I don't care."

"Oh, whatever," I put my tea cup on the ground and put the two copper pieces in it.

I found one that seemed like a good choice. I turned up the volume and let myself get lost in the slow melody.

_Celtic Women -"When You Believe" – The Prince of Egypt_

"_Many nights we prayed, with no proof anyone could hear_

_In our hearts a hopeful song, we barely understood_

_Now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains long, before we knew we could"_

A few people began to gather around. I hoped since we were in the Earth Kingdom, a hopeful sound would really reach people. Not only them, but maybe it will help Senior Fussy Pants to my left, here.

"_There can be miracles when you believe_

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve_

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_You will when you believe"_

Zuko tried his best to act like he wasn't listening, and he was doing a pretty good job. More people circled us and some of them started to smile and sway with the tune. Everything looked to be going well.

"_They don't always happen when you ask_

_And it's easy to give in to your fears_

_But when you're blinded by your pain_

_Can't see the way, get through the rain_

_A small but still, resilient voice _

_Says hope is very near, oh_

_There can be miracles when you believe_

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve_

_When you believe, somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

_You will when you _

_You will when you believe _

_Just believe...in your heart _

_Just believe _

_You will when you believe"_

The response was much better than I could have hoped. Many of the older women listening were close to tears. Many of the people clapped and cheered.

"That was lovely, my dear girl," one sweet old lady shook my hand.

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it," I bowed to her.

"I did," She turned to the man behind her, "Bojing, give me something for this young lady."

The tea cup was soon jiggling. It sounded better then Christmas if you asked me because it meant we were going to be able to eat tonight.

"Sing another one," a little girl jumped up and down.

"Yes, another," a little boy joined her.

I just laughed, "Just one, okay?"

"Yay!" the crowd clapped.

"Another one?" Zuko complained.

"Shh…." I smiled back at the crowd.

When we finally made it back to the camp and Uncle Iroh we had enough food for the next week. Plus we still had some money left. Looks like this singing thing will be able to help bring in a little cash. Knowing the fishing, hunting, and gathering skills of Zuko and Uncle Iroh we were going to need all the help we could get.

Zuko sat back against a tree eating his dinner all the while glaring over at me.

"What's wrong?" I finally broke the silence.

Zuko set down his bread, "I'm stuck out here in the woods with you, and we are all fugitives. You had to sing for money so we could eat."

"I don't mind singing for money," I looked down at my tea cup and smiled before I took a sip of tea. "There are people where I'm from that get paid a lot of money to sing. Who knows I might have a shining new career for my future."

"You mean you are going to sing for us more, Felicity?" Uncle Iroh smiled and cut his eye over at Zuko, "I think that is a wonderful idea."

"I will if I have to," I smiled into my tea cup.

Zuko glared at the two of us, "Do what you want, but try not to make things hard for us. If you attract too much attention we could get into trouble. Azula might hear about you, and she will come looking for us."

"Yeah, yeah," I ignored the rest of what Zuko was saying. "How would she know who I am if I sing?"

"Just don't draw to much attention," He snapped and stormed off. '_I hate it when she does that. She smiles and laughs and sings like nothing in the world is wrong, and why does she still have that tea cup. She did look happy when she was singing, though. I haven't seen her smile, really smile, since the day we fought.'_

"What did you just?" I looked up at him, but his back was to me and he was pretty far away. I didn't mean to hear, but if just kind of happened. _'What am I going to do with you, fussy pants?'_


	4. Chapter 4: Just Trust Me!

**HELLO LOVELIES! **

**So, I'm so glad you guys really seemed to like the last chapter. Awesome! I'm pretty proud of it myself I really wasn't planning on changing the original bone reading, but it just seemed to be what Alice needed. **

**So on to the next chapter! **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>FELICITY'S POV<strong>

Not far from our little camp was a lovely river system. It was the perfect place to fish and get fresh water. The water was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was like looking through crystal. I would give anything to bring Alice here. I bet watching her bend the water here would be amazing.

There was a small waterfall near a deeper part of the river. It was like a mini-lake in the middle of the river. Luckily the waterfall wasn't very strong, making it the perfect place to get a shower. Plus the rocks at the base of the waterfall were smooth from the constant flow of water. It had been way too long since I had had a shower! _Okay, so it's not a shower, it's a waterfall, but still it feels awesome._

I set my clothes on a rock near the bank and just enjoyed the feeling of the cool water on my skin. It was moments like this that I could really relax. I just stood under the water and let it wash away everything. Even though I wouldn't mind some shampoo, it was still pretty great. I hadn't realize how much longer my hair had gotten since I'd been here. Before it reached the middle of my back, but now it almost reached my waist. Then again it had been almost two months since the Siege of the Northern Water Tribe, even Zuko was finally getting some hair.

_Zuko, _he wasn't taking things well. I knew he wasn't, but still seeing it up close is very different then just watching it on my TV. I was planning to teach him how to fish and he was going to teach me some basic self-defense so I wouldn't have to rely on any kind of bending. However, things were still very rocky. If I barely touched him he would jump back, and anytime he caught me looking in his direction he would snap at me.

_Oh well, I'm not going to worry about any of that right now. He will lighten up eventually._

I really wanted to listen to some music, but with the sound of the water I wouldn't be able to hear it. Plus if Zuko found out I was listening to my music, out in the open. He would have a cow, or the closest thing to this world's kind of cow.

"Felicity?" All of a sudden I heard the shocked sound of Zuko's voice behind me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when he called out. I quickly covered myself as best as I could and spun around, "Zuko, what are you….." I froze when I saw him standing on the bank. He didn't look angry or anything, he just looked….I don't know how to explain it. Zuko just stood there with his gaze fixed on me. I didn't know how to react.

A few moments felt like hours. We watched each other, and neither of us moved. It wasn't even really awkward either. For some reason the first thing that popped in my head was this is how Eve must have felt when Adam saw her for the first time. It was a frightful feeling but it was new and unknown yet surprisingly, I felt warm and safe.

Yet it couldn't last, Zuko's mind finally cleared and he looked away. I was still surprised at his movements. He didn't turn his back to me or storm off, he just looked to the side.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked calmly.

I backed up under the water in hopes of covering myself. I don't know why I even bothered the water was crystal clear, there was no point, "Just….bathing. What are you doing out here?"

"I was…." He looked up then quickly looked back down, "I was just going to do some fishing."

"Oh," I bit my lip for a moment to think of how I wanted to say this. I didn't want him to think I wanted him to leave. "Would you mind handing me that shirt?"

He looked down at the rock and picked up the large dark red garment, "Is this my old shirt?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite things." I smiled to myself. "It reminds me of the good old days."

Zuko turned his head away and held up the shirt, "Here, hurry and get dressed."

"Thanks," I took the shirt and pulled it over my head, "what are you doing out here? Did you want to bathe too?"

His head snapped back around with blushed cheeks, "No!" But when he saw my still bare legs he quickly looked away again.

"Calm down, Zuko, I didn't mean together," I couldn't help but laugh. _At least he still had the old Zuko somewhere on the inside. _"I just meant I was done so you could if you wanted."

"I was just going to do some fishing. We are out of food, and Uncle was talking about making tea out of some plant he found." Zuko walked over to a tree and pulled off a long branch.

"Do you even know how to fish, Fussy pants?" I grinned as I watched him pick the perfect branch.

"Don't call me that." He hissed at me, "Are you going to put on some pants?"

"I'm still soaking wet," I joked. "Do you want some help fishing?"

"I can do it on my own," He didn't look up at me.

"Are you sure, because my future knowing wisdom tells me that you're not very good at fishing," I walked over and circled my arm through his.

"I'll be fine," Zuko jerked his arm away, "Just get dressed and go back to the camp site with Uncle Iroh."

"Why do you do that? Just because I touch you doesn't mean I'm going to try anything." I walked out to the rock where the rest of my clothes where sitting. "We can be friends, you know? I don't want to be at each other's throats after all we have been through together." I finished dressing and gathered my things.

Zuko didn't say anything, but I could feel him watching me leave. I made my way back to the campsite easily enough. When I got there I got an interesting sight, "Oh, no, Uncle?"

"Oh, hello, Felicity."

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE'S POV<strong>

It was the perfect day for waterbending. One: it was so terribly hot, two: we had to land, so no flying. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the time to relax, Sokka more then everyone.

He and Momo where floating around the river, "You guys are going to be done soon, right? We have a lot of ground to cover if we're going to make it to Omashu today."

Katara, Aang, and I were working through a few waterbending foams. Katara looked over at Sokka as he floated around lazily, "What? Like you're ready to go right now, naked guy?" She looked back at me and we both laughed.

"I could be ready in two minutes. Seriously," he pulled the hair obscuring his face away from his eyes, "whenever."

"Right, you sound just like Felicity." I looked from him to Katara, "She takes hours to get ready. Especially if she wants to look nice." Aang and Katara laughed before we went back to our bending.

"So you were showing me the octopus form?" Aang asked Katara.

Katara turned to him and nodded, "Right, let me see your stance."

Aang assumed his stance, but after careful consideration Katara walked over to him, "Your arms are too far apart." She wrapped her arms around him and moved his arms closer together, "See, if you move them closer together, you protect your center. You got it?"

Aang blushed and I couldn't help, but smile at him, "Oh, yea ... thanks."

Katara walked back across the pond and took a fighting stance "Okay, let's see what you got. Are you ready, Alice?"

"You know it," I grinned and nodded at Aang.

Aang bent the water, creating a globule which eventually transformed into eight whip-like water tentacles. She came from one side and I moved around to the other, but Aang carefully maneuvered them, fending off shards of ice that Katara and I repeatedly sent at him. He manipulated one of the tentacles, curling it around her leg, gripping it firmly and pulling on it. At the same time he caught my right arm with another water tentacle.

When we were both caught Katara stopped and smile, "You make a fine octopus, Pupil Aang. What do you think, Alice?"

"You did perfect, but I knew you would," I winked at him.

As Aang did his octopus impression I looked around when I heard music coming from the distance, "Da, da, da. Don't fall in love with the traveling girl. She'll leave you broke and brokenhearted."

"Yes! This is going to be so much fun!" I did a little happy dance.

Sokka looked up at me, "What are you talking about, Alice?" When he looked up at me he lost his balance on the leaf he was floating on and fell into the water.

I just smiled when the hippies finally made it to the bank.

Chong stopped his singing, "Hey, river people!"

"Awe man, today is going to be awesome!" I jumped up and down. "Man, I wish Felicity was here."

The nomad hippies were the best people to chill with, and they really did have a song for anything. They ended up hanging out with us for a while, just telling stories and singing. I really did wish Felicity was here. She and Sokka would get along for once right know, the hippies weren't her favorites. She didn't hate them, but she wasn't their biggest fan, like me.

Aang, Katara, and I sat with them while Sokka complained about not hurrying to Omashu, "Look, I hate to be the wet blanket here, but since Katara is busy, I guess it's up to me." Katara just glared at him, "We need to get to Omashu. No sidetracks, no worms and definitely no rainbows."

"What no rainbow?" I pouted.

"No, Alice, no rainbow!" Sokka crossed his arms and shook his head.

Chong sat up from where he was laying, "Wow, sounds like someone has a case of destination fever. You're worried too much about where you're going."

"You got to focus less on the "where" and more on the "going"." Lilly, Chong's wife, gestured while she was braiding Katara hair and accidentally tugged on Katara's head. I couldn't help but giggle, a little, ok a lot!

Sokka steamed for a moment, "O. Ma. Shu!"

After Lily finished braiding Katara's hair Katara stood up, "Sokka's right. We need to find King Bumi, so Aang can learn earthbending somewhere safe."

Chong nodded, "Sounds like you're headed to Omashu." Sokka face palmed himself in frustration, but Chong continued, "There's an old story about a secret pass right through the mountains."

Katara crossed her arms, "Is this real or a legend."

Chong nodded, "Oh, it's a real legend. And it's as old as earthbending itself." He stood up and began to strum his lute and sang. _"Two lovers, forbidden from one another, the war divides their people and the mountain divides them apart! Built a path to be together!_" He stopped for a second "Yeah, I forget the next couple of lines, but then it goes ... _Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountains, secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah!"_

"Dude, that is my jam!" I danced in my seat.

Sokka looked down at me, "You can't be serious!"

"Heck yeah, I'm serious!" I hopped up. "Come on, Sokka, dance with me!"

"I don't think so," Sokka turned back to Chong and the Gaang.

"Chong, play it again!" I laughed grabbing Sokka's hand.

"NO!" Sokka yelled. This was going to take a while, but it felt good to laugh again. Sokka jerked his hand away.

I climbed up on Appa's head and as Chong played the secret tunnel song I sang along, "_**Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountains, secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah! **_Man, I love that song!" Appa roared softly, "Oops, sorry buddy." To make up for standing on his head and singing like an idiot, I laid down on his head and gave him a cuddle. Katara and Aang where laughing so hard they almost passed out. Even Sokka was smiling up at me, "Ha! Made you smile."

"Yeah, Alice, gets it! Gotta love the Sound," Chong strummed his lute.

"Yeah, I'm just looking forward to more songs," I rubbed my hands together.

Sokka crossed his arms and gave me a suspicious look, "What do you mean by that, Alice?"

I just looked from one of them to the other, "Oh, you'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>FELICITY'S POV<strong>

"Awe, Uncle, I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop you," I rubbed his back as I kneeled down next to him.

Uncle just smiled up at me with his red face, "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have taken the risk, but maybe these will help," he held up a branch of berries. "What do you think?"

"I honestly don't know," I shrugged my shoulders, "but remember what you just said about taking risks."

He just stared down at the branch of berries. It wasn't long before Zuko was back with his bounty of fish, and by bounty I mean tiny, little wiggling fish that I actually felt sorry for. I tried to hide my 'I-told-you-so' smile, because he really did try, and he was able to get a fish.

"I think I will need some help next time," Zuko did his best not to look at me.

I just nodded, "No problem."

"Zuko, remember that plant I thought might be tea?" Uncle sighed and scratched another itch.

Zuko looked from me to Iroh, "You didn't..."

"I did….and it wasn't." Iroh turned towards his nephew to reveal the red rashes. "When the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing."

Zuko jumped back in shock and dropped his branch, "Ahh!" He then looked at me, "You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

I nodded, "Yeah…."

"Then why didn't you stop him!" Zuko stormed over to me and yelled.

"Hey, calm down, fussy pants." I pushed him back, lightly. "By the time I got here Uncle Iroh had already drank the tea, but he is going to be ok…"

"Yes, But look what I found." Iroh held out the branch of berries, "These are bacui berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade. That, or maka'ole berries that cause blindness."

Zuko grabbed the branch and threw the berries away, "We're not taking any more chances with these plants! We need to get help."

"I agree with Fussy Pants, Uncle Iroh," I crossed my arms.

"But where are we going to go?" Iroh kneeled down and scratched his rash vigorously, "We're enemies of the Earth Kingdom and fugitives from the Fire Nation."

Zuko held his chin between his fingers, and did the thinking pose of his, "If the Earth Kingdom discovers us, they'll have us killed."

Uncle Iroh added as he continued to scratch, "But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula."

They paused for a moment, looked back and forth from each other to me. I just grinned and raised an eyebrow. I loved watching them, the dorks.

"Earth Kingdom it is." Zuko nodded and walked towards the camp.

I had to do it. Even though they had no clue who I was quoting, my inner nerd just had to do it. I reached down deep and channeled my inner Gandalf, "I think that would be wise."

"Why did you just sound like an old man," Zuko arched his eyebrow at me.

I just laughed to myself, "Come on, Zuko. That's a story for another time."

"You mean the Star Wars stories?" Zuko asked as he picked up my bag and handed it to me.

"Nope, it's a different tale of the Lord the Rings." I reached into my bag and grabbed a more Earth Kingdom colored shirt. It didn't take me long to change and we really did need to get going. Uncle wasn't going to get better until we got him to that little clinic, but at least I knew he will get better. Plus we would have some good food for dinner again thanks to Song's mother.

I went through my bag, carefully. I wanted to make sure I had everything. Phone? Check! Notebook? Check! Tea-cup? Check! And…. "Oh, I forgot about this! Hey, Zuko?" I can't believe I forgot. I reached into my bag and pulled out a wrapped package.

"What's wrong now?" he spun around and gave me an annoyed look.

"Calm down, fussy pants, nothing is wrong. Here," I handed him the package. "I had a little extra money from the last town I sang at… sooo… I got you this."

"Why?" Zuko stared at the package, confused.

I shook my head and opened the parcel, "Scrooge. It isn't anything much, but when I saw it I knew you had to have it. Literally, you are supposed to have this." I found the sleeveless, dark olive green robe that Zuko wore from time to time. I had to admit I got a little buzz when I was able to do something that was a part of the story, even if it was something as simple as clothes.

"You spent money on this when you could have gotten food? Felicity…." Zuko stopped himself, "I told you that you draw too much attention to yourself. You can't go into towns alone. You look too different, and I don't want you spending money on me. I don't want you to, understand?"

"Well at least take this," I tried to hand him the robe, "You really are supposed to have this." I hung it over his shoulder.

"And how do you know that?" Zuko pulled the robe off his shoulder and examined the garment.

I didn't turn. I just continued to walk down the path with Uncle that led out of the woods, and waved back at Zuko, "Future-knowing wisdom, Fussy Pants! Future-knowing wisdom!"

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE'S POV<strong>

After a not-so-successful attempt to get past the Fire Nation's scouts, the Gaang and I ended up turned right back around to the Hippies. _Go figure, right? _

We followed them to the Cave of Two Lovers, and along the way was plenty of beautiful sights. The landscape was amazing, and there were lots of ruins as we got closer to the caves.

Sokka and the hippies were talking up ahead of me, "How far are we from the tunnel?"

Chong didn't react as he answered, "Actually, it's not just one tunnel. The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth!"

Sokka stopped on his heels and spun around, "Labyrinth?!"

Chong just shrugged his shoulders casually, "Oh, I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"Yeah, David Bowie, calm down. We will be fine." I nodded as I walked over to Sokka and patted his shoulder.

He seemed satisfied enough with that until Lilly added, "All you need to do is trust in love ... according to the curse"

Sokka stopped again while the others walked past him. I stopped right next to him and waited for him to freak out again. Honestly, this guy was a bigger worry-wart than me. "Calm down, I promise we are going to get out of here. Just trust me." I took his hand and squeezed it. "Come on, Tough guy, I know we're going to be alright. You're going to get us through this with that brain of yours," I reached up and poked his forehead before pulling him along to rejoin the group.

"Fine," Sokka rubbed his forehead turning red for a second, but his hand relaxed in mine.

It didn't take too much longer for us to reach the caves. Chong and Lilly were talking to the others about trusting in love when Sokka whispered to me, "Umm…Alice?"

"Yeah?" I pulled my gaze away from the cave. It was so big, and on both sides where these awesome statues.

Sokka squeezed my hand again and I realized we hadn't let go of each other, "Oh, sorry!"

"It's ok," he smiled, "I didn't let go either, so don't worry about it." He looked back at the group and straighten as he walked towards the cave, "What exactly is this curse?"

Chong answered, "The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves. Otherwise, you'll be trapped in them forever."

Lily added, "And die."

"Oh yeah, and die." Chong suddenly brightened up, "Hey, I just remembered the rest of that song!" He stood in front of the entrance to the cave and strums lute, then sang in an ominously low voice, "_And die!"_

Sokka looked over at me, "And that's your favorite song?"

"Oh, no it's not my _favorite _song. It's just my jam!" I grinned awkwardly, "Ok, so I forgot that part of the song, ok?"

Sokka threw up his hands, "That's it! There's no way we're going through some cursed hole!"

"Hey, someone's making a big campfire!" Moku, the chubby hippie with the drum, said innocently.

I looked back at Sokka while Katara added, "That's no campfire, Moku."

Sokka let out a deep breath and said grimly, "It's the Fire Nation. They're tracking us."

"We have to go through the caves," I told him.

Aang asked whoever was listening, "So all you need to do is trust in love to get through these caves?"

I nodded as Chong answered, "That is correct, Master Arrowhead."

Aang looked at Katara for a moment as she watched the approaching smoke, "We can make it."

"That's the spirit, Aang!" I smiled and turned to Sokka, "Well, Sokka. Are you going to trust in me?" It took me moment to realize how what I just said sounded, but Sokka didn't seem to notice.

Sokka looked at me for a moment then back at the cave entrance, "Everyone into the hole!"

The fire nation were hot on our heels, and just as we entered the cave, the soldiers collapsed the entrance. I felt a wave of panic wash over me. I knew we were going to be alright, but the sudden reality of being trapped underground was maddening. I reached out and took Sokka's hand again and squeezed with all my tiny, might. When he looked down at me I knew he could see how scared I was.

"We will be fine." He held my hand until my breathing calmed, "Its ok, all we need is a plan. Chong, how long do those torches last?"

Chong answered, "Uh, about two hours each."

"And we have five torches, so that's ten hours!" Lily said as she lit all the touches.

Sokka grabbed the torches, threw them on the ground, and stomped out the fire. "It doesn't work like that if they're all lit at the same time!" Sokka pulled out a pencil and parchment from Appa's saddle, "I'm going to make a map to keep track of exactly where we've been. Then we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through."

Sokka walked over to me, "Its ok, if you need to or get scared just grab my arm. I'll get you through this. I mean you said I would right?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm okay," I smiled, "Now go make your map." If I just didn't think about it I knew I would be alright. _We are going to get out of here. Just keep swimming… Underground… In the dark… I can do this… Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>FELICITY'S POV<strong>

I looked around the little town. It was a nice little place, if only we could stay longer to explore. The people were kind and helpful. When I explained that we needed to find the clinic for help with White Jade poisoning we were pointed straight to it.

"They are kind to travelers." A resident of the town told us, "We get a lot of refugees through this way so that clinic has very affordable prices."

"Thank you very much," I bowed. "I still have a bit of money so we should be fine. I'll wait until we are a few towns over to sing again so you don't have to worry about me leaving a trail." I looked over at Zuko.

He just stared ahead, "You keep your money, and I'll pay for this."

"How? Zu…" I stopped myself from saying his name in to middle of the street, "You don't have any money, fussy pants. Why do you think I sing? It's for all of us. I don't care about having loads of money."

"I don't want you paying for everything. I'll find a job if that's what it takes," Zuko hissed over at me.

"And until you do just think of the money we get from me singing as everyone's money." I tried to give him the pouch, but he refused to take it, "If I didn't know any better, fussy pants, I'd say you don't feel right about me earning this."

"It's not that. I just don't like that you have to do all of the providing by yourself," He watched me from the corner of his eye. "I used to be able to give you anything you wanted, and now you have to sing for coins. It's not right, we shouldn't have to beg and scrap."

"It will get better," I reached over and took his hand and put the pouch in it, "Please, you hold onto this. I'm a girl, I look like an easy target for pickpockets, but you don't."

Zuko just nodded and tied the pouch to the front of his belt. It was good to talk to him again and reach for him without him jerking away from me. Maybe we could be friends again. Friends was much better than nothing at all.

When we made it to Song's clinic she led us back to the treatment room. Zuko and I sat on a bench while Song gathered everything she needed to treat Uncle's rash.

"Here this will help prevent anymore plant mistakes" Song was a sweet girl. She gave me a book to help identify plants. That was going to come in very handy.

"You're going to have to translate this for me, but I think it will really help." I turned the book to Zuko, "Plus with all the free time we have I can teach you more of my writing, if you want."

"That's fine," He read the page for a moment then handed me back the book. "I'm glad you listened to me about the singing. Every now and then is fine, but we don't need Azula to hear about you."

As Song treated Uncle she tried to carry on a pleasant conversation, "You two must not be from around here. We know better than to touch the White Jade, much less make it into tea and drink it."

Uncle just laughed the comment off, "Whoops."

"So where are you traveling from?" Song looked back at Zuko and myself.

Zuko shot up from the bench, "Yes, we're travelers." I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from giggling.

"Names? Of course we have names." He looked back at me when Song turned her back, but I shook my head didn't know anything, "I'm, uh ... Lee and this is my Uncle, uh ... Mushi?"

Uncle shot Zuko an angry look, "Yes, my nephew was named after his father, so we just call him Junior."

Zuko glared angrily at Iroh and moved his finger across his neck signaling that he's dead meat.

I smiled and tried not to laugh, "And I'm Jia Lin, but Jia is fine. I met the two of him on the road"

Zuko's snapped around and growled in my head, _'Oh, you didn't know any names?'_

'_Well, maybe I know one or two.' _I shrugged.

"Jia, Mushi and Junior, huh. My name is Song. You two look like you could use a good meal." Song slapped Iroh's hand away when he tried to scratch his rash. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Sorry, but we need to be moving on." Zuko looked down at me.

"That's too bad." She turned and gave us and innocent smile, "My mom always makes too much roast duck."

Uncle Iroh seemed to brighten right away, "Where do you live exactly?"

Zuko turned around rolling his eyes then leaned down to whisper in my ear, "You knew about all of this didn't you?"

'_Yep, but hey it's food,' _I nodded.

'_Stay out of my head,' _He glared.

'_Hey, you started it, Junior,' _I smiled as I stood up.

'_I'd rather you call me fussy pants then that,' _Zuko groaned.

I laughed quickly, _'Just remember you said that, fussy pants.'_

Uncle quickly got dressed and hopped off the treatment table. Then we followed Song to her house. She and her mother were both very welcoming and kind. Song helped me braid my hair and gave me a few clips and hair ties so I could keep it up if I wanted. She was even kind enough to give me what was this world's version of shampoo. Where was that waterfall when I needed it?

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE'S POV<strong>

Everyone started to panic after Sokka guessed about the tunnels and their ability to change. Chong most of all was not taking it well.

"The tunnels, they're a-changin'. It must be the curse! I knew we shouldn't have come down here!" Chong paced back and forth tugging at his hat.

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Right, if only we listened to you."

"Sokka, be nice," I hit Sokka's arm.

In the distance was a low, strange sound, but everyone was talking so it was hard to make out where it was coming from. Katara shushed everyone, "Everyone be quiet. Listen."

The low snarl got louder. Sokka pulled me behind him as he stared down into the darkness of the cave. Sokka, suspiciously, held the torch up to the tunnel to inspect the strange sound. Suddenly, a wolfbat flew from the darkness of the cave towards us, causing everyone to panic.

Chong screamed out, "It's a giant flying thing with teeth!"

Moku ducked as the creature flew over him and landed, "No! It's a wolfbat!"

The wolfbat took off again. In the frenzy, Sokka swatted at the creature with the lit torch. Several hot cinders were thrown about and landed on Appa.

"Appa," I tried to run over to him but he roared out in pain. The bison began to run around the tunnel and crashed into the cave walls and rock columns. Aang quickly air bent Sokka, me, and the band of nomads out of the way of the falling rocks.

When I lifted my head, Sokka was shielding me from rocks that fell all around us. My arm was aching and when I looked down blood was running down my fingers.

Sokka cooed and shushed me gently and quickly pulled up my sleeve, "It doesn't look that bad, just a few scratches. You can heal them in no time." He stood and noticed the wall of fallen rock that blocked the tunnel. "No…" He dug, franticly to get through the rock.

Chong and the nomads walked over to where Sokka was digging. Chong shook his head, "Yeah, it's no use. We're separated. But at least you have us!"

Sokka yelled, completely horrified, "Nooooo!"

I was frozen where I sat in the rock. My heart was beating so hard and fast I couldn't feel the pain in my arm anymore, "S..Sokka…" I called out for him.

"Alice?" Sokka jumped up and ran back over to me. "Alice, are you ok." He cupped my face in his hands, "Are you still hurt? Why didn't you heal your arm?"

"S..Sokka," I reached out and gripped his shirt. I couldn't breathe or at least that's how it felt, "I can't breathe, I want to get out. I don't want to be stuck down here. I..I can't…" I was on the verge of having a panic attack. Logic was slipping away and all I could think about was the darkness and tons of earth closing in on me.

He pulled me close and smoothed my hair, "It's okay, and we are going to get out. Remember, you said so. Aunt Wu… she said you are going to fall in love and have a big family, remember?"

"Y..you don't be…believe in any of that," I felt a cold sweat break through on my skin.

"Just because I don't believe in fortune-telling, it doesn't mean I don't want you to have those things," He made me look up at him. "You know the story, right? You know what happens?"

I nodded franticly.

"Then you tell me? Do we get out of here," Sokka smiled. "I may not believe in Aunt Wu, but I believe in you, Alice."

"I…we," I close my eyes and made myself remember. "We get out, you get us out."

"That's right, I'll get you out. So, just breathe," Sokka put his hands over my shaking ones. "I'm going to stay right here until you are ready to go. Okay?"

"O..Okay…." I laid my head on his chest and tried to breathe normally. _It's okay, Alice, we're going to get out of here. He's going to get you out of here. _I repeated it over and over in my head until I could finally move again.

* * *

><p><strong>ZUKO'S POV<strong>

I couldn't sit in there anymore. Those people were so kind, but I am the Prince of the Nation that had caused them so much pain. I sat outside breathing the cold night air when the door of the house slid open.

To my surprise it was Song not Felicity, "Can I join you?" She sat down next to me, "I know what you've been through. We've all been through it. The Fire Nation has hurt you."

I didn't say anything I just looked out over the yard. What could I say, _'Yes, and oh, by the way, I am the Fire Nation, the prince in fact, and my father did this to me.'_

In the corner of my eye I saw Song's hand reaching towards me. She had small hands, like Felicity, but she wasn't Felicity. I stopped her before she reached my scar. I didn't want anyone to touch it ever again. I wasn't sure how but only Felicity was able to make me forget it was there. Until I met someone else that could make me forget like she did I wouldn't let anyone else touch it.

Song didn't take it personally that I pushed her away, "It's okay. They've hurt me, too." She pulled up her pants leg to reveal burn scars on her leg.

Scars, firebending scars. My people did that to her. She's just a girl, an innocent person. This was malice, this is my nation. This is how we got want we wanted. I knew this and I have even threatened people in my hunt for the Avatar. But for some reason after all I've seen I don't know how I to feel about it. I wonder how she would treat me if she knew who I really am.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts. I'm sorry if I disturbed you," Song stood up and hurried inside.

"You didn't," I replied but she was already gone.

I stared down at my hands. _These are firebender's hands. If I had stayed at home would I be capable of doing something like that to someone like Song?_

"No, you wouldn't," Felicity's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. She walked around the corner of the house and sat down next to me.

"You knew about her leg, didn't you?" I looked at Felicity then back down to my hands.

"I know this whole story," She reached down and took both my hands. "I know what kind of man you are going to become, Zuko." She whispered and tilted her head to look me in the face. She reached over and lifted my chin, "Things are going to get harder, and surviving is going to be hard, but after that is over, you are going to smile." Her soft fingers slid from my chin to the left side of my face.

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore." I reached up and stopped her hand. When it slid away I felt the scar under my fingers.

"You trusted me before when we were friends" She sat back on her knees, "Why can't we go back to that. No kisses, no soft touches, no promises, just the back and forth bantering friendship that we had."

"It's not that easy, Felicity," I sighed and turned away from her.

"I know that," she grabbed my arm and pulled me back around to face her. "Don't you think I know that? Trust me, I would love to go back and stop our awkward romance before it got both of us hurt… No that's a lie, I don't regret it for a second, but I do regret how it ended. I still care about you, and I want our friendship to remain if nothing else does." She pressed her lips together, "But we have to work together. I trust you completely, and whether you believe it or not I never lied to you. This story has already be written and I can't change it. I was stupid to try and make something more between us because I'm not meant to be here. You have a future, and I want to help you reach it. So, just trust me."

I stood, "I need some time to think about this. I was determined never to listen to a word you said again, but I can see that's not going to happen."

"Yep, I'll just talk louder," Felicity smiled again in her normal, carefree, warming smile. "Take your time. I'll be here if you need me or any advice."

I nodded, "We should go finish our meal."

"Yep, I'm starving," She stood and looped her arm with mine. "Escort me in?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't listen if I said no," I grinned.

"I'm sorry, fussy pants, what did you say?" She looked confused for a second then smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE'S POV<strong>

Chong and the nomad hippies sang love songs over and over. As much as I liked it the first time there's only so much of the same song I could handle. Then again the more I heard the song the less afraid I felt.

Chong smiled back at me, "How are you feeling, Alice? Still loving the sounds?"

I just smiled while I held onto Sokka's arm.

"How are you feeling?" Sokka looked down at me.

"I'll be fine, once I'm out of here." I laid my head on his arm, closed my eyes, and let him lead me down the path.

All of a sudden there was a loud shrieking sound coming from the darkness, and I felt my breathing quicken, "Wolfbats…" I whispered.

Sokka looked up from me to the darkness, "Everyone look out. Chong look after Alice for me."

Without any further warning a swarm of wolfbats came flying out of the darkness. Sokka yelled and waved his arms all about to scare them off.

When all of the bats were gone Chong and the other nomad hippies clapped, "Hey! You saved us, Sokka!"

I shook my head, and Sokka looked at me confused for a moment, "No, they were trying to get away from something!"

"From what?" Chong looked back at the other.

The caves began to rumble. Without warning, two giant badgermoles burst through the caves, and I tried to run over to Sokka. One badgermole closed its hands together in a prayerful manner, and closed off a tunnel behind it with earthbending. The other badgermole pounded the ground with its paws and a wall of earth rose, blocking off all the exits. The first badgermole earthbent a split in the earth between the nomads and I and Sokka.

Sokka tried to avoid the badgermole's swipes. He was suddenly blown back several feet and tried to hastily back away. When he did his fingers hit a string on the lute in the process, producing a musical note. The badgermole turned its head curiously, and the creatures quieted down as he picked up the lute and began playing a tune.

Chong brightened right away, "Hey, those things are music lovers!"

Sokka turned to the nomads and me as he sang nervously, _"Badgermoles coming toward me. Come on guys, help me out!"_

"_The big, bad badgermoles who earthbend the tunnels, hate the wolfbats, but love the sounds!"_ Chong and the others played and sang. As a result the badgermoles moved through the tunnel, making us a path. The second badgermole let Sokka and I climb up on its head.

"This isn't so bad. What do you think," Sokka smiled as he helped me up.

I let out a sigh of a relief when I sat down on the badgermole's head, "Finally we are going to get out of here."

It took a while, but we finally reached the outer wall of the cave. When the sunlight hit my face I finally began to feel alive and normal again. I noticed Appa was already outside laying on the ground. I hopped down off the badgermole's head and ran over to Appa.

"Hey, buddy, I know exactly how you feel." I laid down against his side. "I never though sunlight could feel soooo good. Heck I never thought I would miss flying."

Appa roared.

"I know, crazy right?" I laughed. I don't plan on going underground EVER again.

Before the nomads left, Chong gave Sokka a hug the put a flower necklace around Sokka's neck.

I giggled a little when I saw the necklace, "Well, don't you look pretty, Sokka." Katara and Aang joined me and laughed.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, very funny." Sokka took off the necklace and put it on me, "How are you feeling?"

I took a deep breath, smiled, and hugged him, "Thank you for getting me through that."

I felt him squeeze me to him, "You knew I would from the beginning. No need to thank me."

Katara and Aang just stood there watching us.

Aang gently nudged Katara, "I told you it would be Sokka."

Katara put her hands on her hips, "It's just a hug. Don't overreact. Besides, Alice told me she gave Chan a hug too."

I really hope Sokka didn't hear that. He had really freaked out the last time all the future, Sokka or Chan stuff came up. If he did hear them he ignored them. When he let me go we all headed out to Omashu.

Sokka ran up the hill and we quickly followed, "The journey was long and annoying, but now you get to see what it's really about: the destination. I present to you the Earth Kingdom city of O…" Sokka paused when he reached the top of the hill, "Oh no ..."

* * *

><p><strong>FELICITY'S POV<strong>

Song and her mother walked us out to the front of the house, and Song's mother gave Uncle Iroh a box of left-overs.

Uncle Iroh bowed, "Thank you for the duck. It was excellent."

Song's mother smiled as she bowed to him, "You're welcome. It brings me pleasure to see someone eat my cooking with such ... gusto."

Uncle Iroh patted his stomach and I couldn't help but laugh, "Much practice." Zuko quickly turned to leave, but Iroh called out to him, "Junior, where are your manners? You need to thank these nice people."

He turned and quickly bowed, "Thank you."

Song hurried down the steps and called out to him as well, "I know you don't think there's any hope left in the world, but there is hope. The Avatar has returned."

I smiled over at her and reached back for Zuko. He was looking down at his hands again so I took one of them and squeezed it.

He looked up at the road, and said in a quiet, bitter voice, "I know."

As we all walked out of the yard Zuko stopped and looked over at the ostrich horse. Looking back at the house, he walked over to the ostrich horse and untied the reins.

"What are you doing? These people just showed you great kindness." Uncle Iroh explained with an unhappy expression.

"They're about to show us a little more kindness." He reached down for Uncle's hand, "Well?"

I looked back at the house. I knew Song was watching us right now. I took the pouch of coins I kept hidden in my shirt and tied it to the fence. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing at all, "Forgive us."

"Felicity," Zuko called in a whispered tone. I ran over to them and he reached down to help me up. Zuko pulled me in front of him on the saddle.

I hadn't been looking forward to this moment, but we did need the horse thing to get around. "Let's hurry and find somewhere to sleep."

"Alright," Zuko answered in my ear. "If you get tied just go ahead to sleep. I'm going to try and get us to the next town."

I nodded and laid back against him, "It will be my turn next time."

"Your turn?" He sounded confused.

"Yeah," I turned just a bit to get comfortable, "To be the pillow."

I felt his chest jump as if he had chuckled, "Maybe. We'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! Sorry I wasn't able to post in time for Christmas. But holiday's right? So I don't plan on making it easy for you guys to choose which Alice ship you want to sail on. The Alikka ship or the Chalice ship. But whichever you choose I promise there are going to be lots of moment between the two. That means more flashbacks to Alice's time with Chan and more SokkaAlice moments.**

**So Zuko and Felicity are kinda, sorta, not really, well maybe on the road to recovery but that is going to be a ROCKY road for sure. **

**So stay tuned for the more of the drama. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love you all and merry Christmas, happy holidays and a Happy new year to all of you!**

**Until next time… Happy reading! **


	5. Chapter 5: Mission Im-pentapox-able

**HAPPY NEW YEAR MY LOVELIES!**

**So I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I admit it was a late Christmas gift more so to the Alikka shippers, but of course I write for all of you awesome readers. Don't worried Chalice shippers there are more Chan flashbacks to come.**

**I'm going to be doing a little Zuli filler in this Chapter since Zuko and Uncle Iroh are not in 'The Return to Omashu' episode, but what is a Zuko/OC FanFic without Zuko and the OC? But anyways…**

**I don't know what you guys think about Chp.4 yet, because as of right now I just posted chap.4 and jumped right into writing this so yeah. **

**So in the spirit of jumping in… Let's do just that…**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>FELICITY'S POV<strong>

"Felicity? Felicity, wake up!" Zuko shook me, roughly, awake.

I nearly jumped out of my skin, "Who, what? I didn't do it!"

He just laughed at me for a second.

"Oh my god, Zuko you laughed? Are you okay?" I reached up and touched his forehead to check for a fever, "I didn't know you still knew how to do that."

"Ha, ha," He pushed my hand away. "The sun is coming up."

I leaned back and looked outside the cave we had found to make camp in, "Oh, wow, would you look at that. Night, fussy pants!" I quickly laid my head back down and covered my face with Zuko's red shirt.

"No!" He snatched the shirt off my head.

I jerked my hands over my face and hissed at him.

Zuko just laughed again, "Did you just hiss at me like a pythonaconda?"

"I was going for more of a felineaconda…" I grinned and laid my head back down then snatched the shirt back from him.

"I don't know why I even try to understand the things you say," He sounded somewhat annoyed but also amused.

"Me neither, now…. Shoo, shoo!" I made a 'go away' hand gesture, but he jerked the shirt out of my hands again, "Ughhh… What do you want from me?"

"Well, I…" He paused for a moment and scratched the back of his head, "I need you to show me how to…fish."

"Fish? You woke me up because you want me to teach you how to fish?" I gave him a not so happy look. I looked over to other side of the cave where Uncle Iroh was still sleeping, "Why does Uncle get to sleep? I thought firebenders rose with the sun. I have been deceived, this is false advertising. I'm putting my foot down… I'm going back to sleep." I waved my arms about and pointed my finger at him.

"Felicity, I need your help. You said you wanted to help me reach my future, right? Well my future has fishing in it," Zuko stared down at me with a cocky little smirk.

"Ooh….fine, fine, fine," I stood up and pulled my hair back in one of the clips Song gave me. I looked over at him and he was still grinning with his arms crossed at his chest, "You stop being so cute." I pushed him slightly. "Are you happy? I'm up! Now, Grasshopper Zuko, you better learn fast. I expect many delicious fish dinners out of you."

Zuko quickly regained his balance, "Once I'm back in the Fire Nation you'll have whatever kind of dinners you want."

I looked up at him with a lifted eye brow as I pulled my phone out of my bag, "Really, now?"

"Well, umm, that is…if you want to come to the Fire Nation. I…" Zuko took two steps back.

"There's the fussy pants I remember," I laughed as I put an earbud in my ear. "Well, until then…delicious, fresh fish dinners. Whenever we get settled for a little while I'll make you and Uncle Iroh something from my world."

We made our way down through the woods until we reached the river. When we reached the bank I pulled off my shoes and stepped down in the shallow water, "Oh, ah, cold, cold…"

"What did you expect?" Zuko just shook his head at me.

"Silence mortal," I splashed water over at him, but I missed. "Man, what I wouldn't give to be a waterbender right now. You would be toast. Wet, mushy, soggy, wet toast."

He shook his head again, "Are you going to teach me how to fish or not."

"Right, well first things first, get a long branch. Make sure it's as straight as possible," I looked around for a rock small enough to be a weight. After we had found everything I needed I put together a fishing pole. Last time we were in the town I traded one of the combs Zhao had for me for fishing line and hooks, "Okay, now the teaching can begin. Zuko, cut this ham into squares for me, please."

"Why, we can eat this," He asked as I handed him the hunk of ham and a knife.

I nodded, "Yes, and so can the fish, unless you want to hunt for worms and various bugs for bait."

Zuko looked around across the grass and made a disgusted face, "Fine."

Everything looked perfect, "Alright, now the next step is not something I can simply teach you. You have to learn it on your own." I cast out the line and tightened the slack so I could feel if I had a bite.

"And what's that?" Zuko crossed his arms as he watched me.

I stared out at the water, keeping my eyes fixed on my make-shift cork, "Patience, Grasshopper, the key to fishing is patience."

"I'm patient," He snapped.

I nodded towards the cork, "Which way is the wind blowing?"

"West, why?" He shrugged.

I grinned out at the water, "Perfect, the wind's in the west they bite the best."

"Right?" Zuko stared out at the water and huffed. He sat down and watched the cork, "What's taking so long?"

I giggled at him for a bit, "Shhhh…..you're frightening the food."

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Hope you're hungry, Uncle," I smiled as I held up the line of fish.

"I'm starving," Uncle Iroh rubbed his hands together.

"Good!" I sat down and pulled off one of the fish and started to clean them, "There's six fish so that's," I counted in my head, "four pieces each."

"Where did you two get them?" Uncle asked as he rebuild our fire.

Zuko sat next to me as I filleted the fish, "What are you talking about four pieces each?"

"Watch and learn, fussy pants." I filleted the fish one side at a time, "I'm proud of you, by the way. Thanks to your quick learning we have two more fish."

"Thank you for teaching me," Zuko took one of the fish and as he watched me, started to help me fillet the fish.

I know it had nothing to do with being a Fire Lord, but at least I was able to teach him something.

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE'S POV<strong>

The city was a hard site to bare. I wasn't with them the first time they came here, but still I knew this was a safe haven for them. Sokka, Katara, and Aang had good memories here.

Aang just stared out at the city, "I can't believe it. I know the War has spread far," He look over at us with the saddest eyes, "but Omashu always seemed ... untouchable."

Sokka turned to him, "Up until now it was. Now Ba Sing Se is the only great Earth Kingdom stronghold left." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aang, it's going to be ok," I reached over and touched Aang's shoulder. "I know it looks bad, but I promised the people are safe. It's going to get better."

Katara didn't seem to understand where I was going with my pep-talk, "This is horrible, but Alice is right it will be okay. We should move on."

"No, I'm going in to find Bumi." Aang slammed his staff to the ground.

Sokka reached out and caught Aang, "Aang, stop. We don't even know if Bumi's still..."

"What? If he's still what?" Aang snapped, angrily.

I shook my head behind Aang's back.

Sokka saw my face and answered, unsurely, "A-around."

"I know you had your heart set on Bumi, but there are other people who can teach you earthbending." Katara tried to talk since into the boy.

"This isn't about finding a teacher. This is about finding my friend." Aang stood his ground on this and I was proud of him.

"I'm with Aang," I put my hand of his shoulder.

Aang smiled up at me, "Thanks, Alice, I have a plan on how to get in."

"It will work, I know it will," I winked.

Aang led us to the outer rim of the city as he explained the secret passage into the lower part of the city, "Well, it should be around here somewhere."

"A secret passage? Why didn't we just use this last time?" Sokka asked Aang a bit annoyed.

Aang popped open the tunnel's entrance to reveal that it was full of sewage, "That answer your question?"

"Ewww…" Sokka jumped back to avoid getting splashed.

Aang and Katara lead our group into the sewage tunnel. As Aang used an airbending ball, Katara and I used waterbending to keep the sewage carefully away. When we climbed out of the tunnel, Sokka was covered head to toe in the sewer tunnel slime. Katara gave him a quick waterbending bath, and Aang quickly dried him off. I felt a little bad that we had forgot about Sokka in the tunnel, but at the same time it was funny seeing him with purple pentapui stuck to him.

But of course, that didn't keep him from freaking out, "Ahh! They won't let go! Help!"

Aang tackled Sokka, "Shh! Stop making so much noise. It's just a purple pentapus." Aang removed the first pentapus by lightly rubbing its head. It made the cutest little noise before letting go.

"Oh, oh me next, I wanna do it!" I hopped over to the boys. I reached over and held Sokka's face still as I rubbed the pentapus on his cheek.

"Ah, thanks, Alice," Sokka blushed.

As he reached to the back of his neck for the last pentapus several Fire Nation guards walked in our direction, "Hey! What are you kids doing out past curfew?"

I pulled Aang behind me, "Hide your arrow, fast."

"Sorry. We were just on our way home." Katara bowed. We all quickly turned and I made sure Aang was in front of me.

"Wait, what's the matter with him?" The guard asked after he noticed the marks from the pentapus.

"Pentapox, Katara, tell them he has pentapox," I whispered behind Katara's back.

She nodded, "Uh, he has pentapox, sir." The guard reached out for Sokka, "Umm, it's highly contagious."

I bumped Sokka's back, and he stepped forward, "Oh, it's so awful. I'm dying."

Katara looked confused for a moment, "Uh, and deadly!"

The other two guards backed away, "Hey, I think I heard of pentapox! Didn't your cousin Chang die of it?"

The first guard quickly backed away when Sokka started coughing on him, "We'd better go wash our hands, and burn our clothes."

As they ran off we all grinned at each other. Aang was still holding a pentapus, "Thank you, sewer friend."

"I'mmmm keep'n him!" I petted the pentapus I was holding.

Sokka crossed his arms, "Where are you going to keep him?"

"I don't know!" I held the little guy closer to me, "But I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Is that okay, Squishy, are you down with that?" I cooed at him in a squeaky little voice and in return he made a cute little squeaky noise, "Ah, he loves me! We're in love! Aunt Wu, was right!"

"That's very romantic," Katara said in her normal, supportive way, "But I don't think that's what Aunt Wu meant."

Sokka laughed, "Yeah, you can't marry a pentapus, Alice."

I wish I had a guitar to swing at him, "IT'S TRUE LOVE!"

Sokka reached over, took Squishy out of my hands, and dropped him back in the sewer.

"Squishy?" I gasped down at the sewer hole then glared back up at Sokka, "How could you!?"

"That was pretty mean, Sokka," Aang agreed.

"It was a pentapus," Sokka gaped as Katara, Aang, and I walked down the street. Katara comforted me as Aang ran to catch up. "It was just a pentapus!"

* * *

><p><strong>FELICITY'S POV<strong>

Zuko, Uncle, and I decided to go to the nearby village's market. Well, really I begged Zuko until he caved. The woods were too quiet I wanted to see people and just move around. I loved the busier villages when the street lamps were all lit.

I hurried out along the street and Zuko called out to me, "Don't get too far!"

"Yes, dad," I rolled my eyes. When I rounded the corner it was like being on Bourbon St. in New Orleans. There were small shops and restaurants and street performers on either side of the street. In the middle were clumps of people gathered in varies places listening to the different acts. It was amazing to watch, there were musicians and dancers there was even a living statue act. I had to see more.

"Felicity, don't ever think about it," Zuko caught my arm and pulled me back to his side.

I had to admit I was caught off guard, "Zu…I mean Lee, I thought we agreed that our relationship would be a friendship."

"Don't start with your teases. I know what you were planning, and I wont allow it," Zuko hissed under his breathe.

"What are you…..Oh!" I looked back at the street. This was a street for performers, and I didn't hear a singer anywhere. "Lee, you're a genius!"

"No, I'm not, because you aren't going to sing." Zuko squeezed my arm lightly.

I jumped in place, "Oh, come on! There's so many performers the crowd probably won't even hear me…"

"That's just another reason not to try," He tried to pull me back around the corner.

Uncle Iroh finally caught up to us on the street, "What is Fel…I mean Jia going to try?"

"Nothing…"

"Lee thinks I should sing!" I jumped in.

"Really?" Uncle looked over at Zuko surprised.

"No," Zuko started.

"I wasn't going to because I didn't think I would be good or loud enough to get anyone's attention," I looked down at the ground.

"That's ridiculous," Uncle put his hand on my shoulder, "You are a beautiful singer. I haven't got to hear you since before the North."

"Thank you, Uncle," I smiled. I pulled my arm out of Zuko's reach.

"Fel…Jia, stop," Zuko tried to catch me again. _'You shouldn't do this!'_

I stopped a few feet away and turned to him,_ 'Trust me just this once. I love to sing, Zuko, it's the one thing that truly makes me happy. It's one of the few things I shine at. I could do anything else, my firebending is terrible, musicbending is too risky and tiring, but singing makes me happy.' _I looked back at the street, _'Allow me this one happiness, please, Zuko. You don't know what it means to me to sing.'_

I knew he was angry, but he just nodded.

I was so glad he wasn't going to stop me that I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Thank you!"

He froze in place, "I…jus…just go before I change my mind."

I let him go and hurried down the street to find a good spot, _'Where to go? Where to go? And….What to sing?'_

* * *

><p><strong>ZUKO'S POV<strong>

_'Just pick something so we can go!' _I knew I was going to regret this, but she did look happy. I felt a nudge at my side. It was Uncle, and he had this grin on his face. It looked just like the one Felicity had when she was up to something.

"Not one word, Uncle," I snapped, "This won't happen again."

Uncle nodded, "Right, just like you will never trust her again, or hug her again, or ask her for advice, and…"

"All right, that's enough," I didn't wait to hear anymore. Felicity looked like she had found an empty spot on the street right next to a group of musicians. She started talking to them for a moment. They were an odd group. There was a man playing a lute, another playing a drum, and a woman playing a flute, then two others just dancing out rhythm with the music. They were wearing brightly colored clothes and flower necklaces.

When I got close enough I heard Felicity laugh, "Nice to meet you, Chong. It's good to meet a fellow music lover."

"Right you are, golden girl, you remind me of another girl who loved the sounds not too long ago," He scratched his head, "I can't remember her name, but she loved the song about the Two Lover's Cave."

"It's a good song, but do you mind if I sing here?" Felicity pointed down at the street.

"Sing away," The lute player strummed his lute quickly.

She ran over to me and gave me her bag after she pulled out her tea-cup, "Watch this for me, okay?"

"Fine, hurry up," I looped my arm and head through the strap of the bag.

She smiled over at me when she got back to the other side of the street then closed her eyes and took a deep breathe…

_(Thank you for the Music - Amanda Seyfried from Mamma Mia!)_

"_I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore_

_When I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before_

_But I have a talent, a wonderful thing_

_cause everyone listens when I start to sing_

_I'm so grateful and proud_

_All I want is to sing it out loud"_

I don't know why she pretends to think she's not good enough to get the attention of everyone there. Before she even finish the first verse many of the passers-by had stopped to listen. She did however look surprised when more and more people began to listen.

"_So I say_

_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_

_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_

_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_

_What would life be? _

_Without a song or a dance what are we? _

_So I say thank you for the music_

_For giving it to me…"_

After the chorus, even some of the other performers had stop their playing to listen. Her voice carried well over the crowd. Even though there were so many people between us it sounded like she was standing right in front of me. Like she was singing to me and no one else was there.

"_I've been so lucky, I am the girl with golden hair_

_I wanna sing it out to everybody_

_What a joy, what a life, what a chance!"_

I couldn't help but smile when the tea-cup began to jingle as she sang louder.

"_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing_

_Thanks for all the joy they're bringing_

_Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty_

_What would life be? _

_Without a song or a dance what are we? _

_So I say thank you for the music_

_For giving it to me_

_So I say thank you for the music_

_For giving it to me"_

There was a brief moment of silence when Felicity finish her song. She bowed and then the clapping began. She had the biggest smile I had ever seen.

Uncle came up behind me, "She does look beautiful over there."

"Yes, she really does," I nodded slowly. I jumped when I realized what I had just said, but Uncle didn't say a thing just stared over at her.

Suddenly, three tall men were approaching her through the crowd, "Uncle?"

"I see, let's go."

Felicity didn't even see us, but if the men tried anything Uncle and I were right there. When we reached her the man in the front was holding her hand and introducing himself. "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Quon, I am an entrepreneur from Ba sing Se. You have quite the voice, my dear. Have you ever thought about singing professionally?"

"Well, of course, but I can't," Felicity slid her hand out of his.

"Why not, you could take Ba Sing Se by storm," Quon continued. "You'll never want for anything and I can get you a home in the upper ring of the city."

"Don't get me wrong, that all sounds wonderful, but there is someone who needs me." She picked up the tea-cup and stared down at it, "He would never say it out loud, but I want to be there to help him whenever he needs me."

"Your boyfriend is more than welcome to come with you," Quon put his jeweled hand on Felicity's shoulder.

"He's not my boyfriend," She laughed then got serious again, "He's meant to be with someone else, but there are a lot of things he needs to do and learn. So I'll be right there to help. I'm sorry, if it were that easy I would go with you, but I can't."

Quon nodded and smiled, "Well, if you are ever in Ba Sing Se, or if you ever change your mind just look me up." He set a pouch in her tea-cup before turning to leave.

"I will, thank you," Felicity bowed. She waited until the trio was gone before she turned around, "Jeezy chreezy, Fussy Pants, scare me to death, why don't cha?"

"What was that all about?" I nodded towards the men.

"What?" She looked back at Quon and his men, "Oh, nothing he was just a nice rich guy that liked my singing. See, look, we're going to get pretty far with this haul. Are you hungry?"

"Save your money, I'll go fishing if I'm hungry," It burned me up inside when she would spend her money on me. It didn't feel right. I used to take care of her, now she had taken on my old role and it made me feel useless.

"You know I can hear you right, now?" She cocked her head to the side, "You don't have to be ashamed. I don't mind…"

"Well, I do!" I didn't mean to yell at her, "Stay out of my head. I hate that more than anything else."

"I can't help it, Fussy pants, sometimes you just think so hard and loud about something it just pops in my head. I'm sorry." She reached out for me, but I backed away and handed her bag back to her.

"We need to get out of here, you've drawn too much attention," I quickly changed the subject. "Put your money away before someone tries to rob you."

"It's our money," She gave me a slightly angry look.

I pulled my gaze away from hers, "Where's Uncle?"

We spent most of the night looking for Uncle Iroh. When we finally found him he was playing Pai Sho in a tea house at the end of the performer's street. Felicity and I didn't speak much to each other after that. We had said enough tonight anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE'S POV<strong>

We got straight to work on trying to find Bumi. I didn't really say anything about where he was because until the not-so-successful trade with Azula and her group I really didn't know where he was being kept.

As we snuck our way through the city we found ourselves at the higher portion of the city. Below was Mai, her mother, little brother, and their escorts. _Great, Mai! I am not looking forward to what happens when she and Felicity go toe to toe… Well… On the other hand, _"Nevermind, I'm good with it."

"What did you say, Alice?" Katara looked back at me.

"What? Oh, nothing, just thinking out loud, sorry," I shook my head quickly.

Above us there was a rumble of rocks the resistance had pushed down the slope of the building towards Mai and her family. Aang quickly thwarted the attack, but all it earned us was being chased down by Mai had her crazy throwing knives. For a girl that is as unbearably boring as Mai, she had some awesome skills with those arrows and knives of hers.

She spread her arms and, aming at Aang sent tiny arrows flying from her wrists. Aang quickly jumped up, avoiding the attack. As we tried to make our escape, Mai's two guards stared climbing the latters to chase after us.

"Katara!" I called as she turned on her heels and opened her water pouch. As she did I pulled half of the water to myself and whipped the guard to the right. Katara whipped the guard to the left. When that was done Katara and I made an ice wall to block Mai. Mai just jump over the ice, but it was enough time for Katara and me to get past Aang. He blasted the construction scaffolding causing it to collapse. It still didn't stop Mai. We had all regrouped and prepared ourselves to fight her when the ground fell from under our feet.

As we fell a hit my head on something just hard enough to cause the room to go dark. I had never been knocked out before, but it was a lot like sleeping. As in quickly and painfully falling to sleep in the blink of an eye when you didn't want to.

**FLASHBACK – the Northern Water Tribe**

I'm never going to get used to how it was here. No matter how much I bundled up I was still freezing.

It had been two days since I went to the prison to see Chan. I almost talked myself out of going again, but there was just something about the last time we talked that I wasn't quiet sure about. It was almost like he was putting on a mask.

When I walked into the cell where he was being held I was suddenly welcomed by a wave of heat. Chan was sitting in the middle of his cell in a meditation pose. His shirt was folded neatly on the bed and he wasn't wearing any shoes. I knew he was the cause of the heat when I saw him sitting there. Heat coiled off of his skin. I could literally see it swirling through the air.

"Chan, can you hear me?" I sat down on the bench outside the cells' bars. "Hello?" When he didn't answer for a moment I stood up to leave and walked to the door.

"Don't go," I heard him whisper behind me. "You being here, it's peaceful."

"Okay?" I sat back down and waited quietly.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look up at me, "I'm glad to see you again, Lady Alice."

"Really, Chan, just call me Alice. Better yet call me Ally." I insisted. It was sweet, but I really could do without the title.

He looked very unsure for a moment then, he stood up and bowed before turning to get his shirt, "If only my father could see me now, and the disgrace his son has become. My mother would probably die of embarrassment." His normally carefree smile faded into a serious, ashamed glare at the ground. "I'm sorry, it's just how I was raised. It will take some time for me to get used to it. Lady Felicity didn't like to be called Lady either, but I was taught to always respect my betters."

"That's just it, Chan, I'm not your better. I'm just Alice, a simple girl that's not really supposed to be here," I smiled. "Let me guess, you had strict parents that always wanted, even pressured you to succeed, and when you didn't they took it as a poor reflection on themselves."

"Yes," Chan pulled his shirt over his head, "How did you know that?"

"I'm a psychology major," I just grinned. Looks like I had been learning a thing or two at school, "Well that, and my mother is the same way."

"What is a psychology major?" He sat down next to the bar next to me.

"It's the study of the human mind and their behaviors," I tried to explain as simply as I could.

Chan seemed to understand, he nodded, "That sounds like it would be very interesting. So you can meet people and figure out parts of their life by examining their traits?"

I had to admit I was pleasantly surprised, "Yes!"

"And what can you tell about me?" He straightened his back and held up his head.

"Well, you are well educated." It was an easy enough. He seemed to approve the comment because he grinned and nodded. "You're strong and extremely energetic, the way you keep yourself has an air of nobility to it so you are not someone of low birth. Your family is probably a prominent one. That will also explain why your parents put so much pressure on you to succeed. You are probably the kind of person that needs to win, not really for yourself but to make your family proud, and the way to speak seems like you're just telling me what I want to hear and what you think will make me happy. This is also probably because of your parents, most controlling parents think that negative comments or emotions as personal afflictions." I stopped and look a deep breath, "So am I close."

His confident grin had faded, "Spot on, actually. I didn't think I was so easy to read."

"Oh, you're not, you hide it well, but there are some things that stand out," I cocked my head to the side. "Sorry if I said anything that bothered you."

"No, not at all," He was blank for a moment like he was trying to figure out the best face to put on next.

I reached through the bars and took his hand, "Don't try so hard. You can just be yourself around me, there's no need to impress me."

He gave me a relieved look, "I have to say, Lady Alice, you have taken me a bit off guard."

"Chan…"

"I mean, Ally," He smiled.

I gave him a quick, playful glare, "You did that on purpose."

"You tell me," Chan's smile got even bigger, but then he suddenly looked serious. In a seriously too sexy for my own good, kinda way. "How long can you stay with me today? I've missed your company."

"I can stay a little bit longer," I blushed slightly, but I shook myself out of it. "Stop that."

"What?" He straightened.

"You just…eh… stop being so perfect." I growled. He started to laugh, but I stopped him, "No, don't laugh, I'm serious. I want to get to know you, but no one is this perfect."

"What do you want me to do then?" He looked confused.

"Nothing, just… show me the Chan no one sees. The Chan you are when no one is looking." I scratched the back of my head. "Let me get to know the real you."

"It's not a pretty picture," He shook his head.

"I don't care. It's real, be real with me if you want me to keep coming back to see you." I stood up and turned to the door.

"Wait, Alice," He reached through the bars and caught my hand, "I don't know how. All I've ever been taught all my life was to be someone that would make my family proud."

"Then think about it." I squeezed his hand, "You have to decide who you want to be, and what kind of person you would be proud of." I smiled again. "Maybe while you're figuring out who you are, I'll figure out who I am too."

"What do you mean?" Chan questioned but didn't let go of my hand.

I stared down at his hand and mine, "I'll be back tomorrow." I slide my fingers away from his. It wasn't until I said it out loud that I realized I wasn't really talking to him. I was talking to myself. I had always been Felicity's little sister. Now I wanted to be Alice.

"Alice?" Chan called, but I forced myself to keep walking "Wait, Alice!"

**NORMAL TIME**

"Alice! Alice, are you okay?" Katara, Aang, and Sokka did their best to gently wake me.

"Mm…five more minutes," I waved them off.

Katara smiled, "She's fine. You really had us worried. Can you stand?"

"Yeah, my head hurts. Who hit me?" I took Aang and Sokka's hands and they helped me to my feet.

"No one, Alice," Sokka laughed.

"Oh, okay good. I wouldn't want to have to rough someone up," I held up my fists, but staggered back.

The Omashu Solider, Yung, motioned at the ground, "Maybe she needs to sit back down.

Aang laughed, "Good idea. So what is going on here. So, is King Bumi with you guys? Is he leading the resistance?"

Yung suddenly became very angry, "Of course not! The day of the invasion, we readied ourselves for battle. We were prepared to defend our city ... to fight for our lives and for our freedom. But before we even had a chance, King Bumi surrendered." Yung looked at all of us and explained what happened, "It doesn't matter now. Fighting the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom. And freedom is worth dying for."

Aang looked somewhat sad, "Actually there's another path to freedom. You could leave Omashu. You're directing all your energy to fight the Fire Nation. But you're outnumbered. You can't win. Now's the time to retreat, so you can live to fight another day."

Yung made a powerful hand gesture, "You don't understand. They've taken our home, and we have to fight them at any cost!"

I couldn't help but speak up, "You might be willing to pay that price, but what about all these citizens? They aren't soldiers, how are they supposed to fight?"

One of the other soldiers stepped up, "Yeah, I don't know, Yung, living to fight another day is startin' to sound pretty good to me."

The other fighter nodded, "Yeah, I'm with the kids."

Yung looked around the room, "Fine. But there's thousands of citizens that need to leave. How're we going to get them all out?"

"Suckers!" Sokka jumped in, "You're all about to come down with a nasty case of pentapox."

It took forever to gather up enough pentapui to stick to everyone. I stared down at the bucket full of cute little, purple pentapui, "Ah, Squishy, I will never forget you."

Sokka groaned next to me, "Not that again, there's tons of them just get another one."

"How dare you, Sokka! Do you think I am so fickle that I could simply replace Squishy just like that?" I jerked up and stomped my foot.

"It shouldn't be all that hard. Just look at how many there are," He held up the bucket.

"Given, they are all very cute, but Squishy will always hold a special place in my heart," I huffed at him and stuck out my tongue.

"Oh, come on, Alice," Sokka laughed. He shook his head and turned to the crowd who were all covered in spots, "The marks make ya look sick, but you gotta act sick too. Ya gotta sell it!" Right after he gave his instructions an old man went hobbling by groaning in pain as he cluched his back. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about."

The old man smiled back at Sokka, "Years of practice."

Sokka nodded at the old man then turned back to all of us, "Okay everyone! Into sick formation."

Now time for the fun to start. I put on my best zombie impression as we made our way out of the city.

* * *

><p><strong>FELICITY'S POV<strong>

"I'm proud of you, Zuko, a little more practice and you will be an first rate fisherman." I laughed as he caught his fourth fish.

"Don't tease, this is just so we can eat nothing more." Zuko lifted his chin.

I nodded, "I agree, but still you're doing great."

"Felicity, can I ask you something?" Zuko looked down at me as I sat next to his rock on the ground.

"Of course, Fussy pants," I smiled up at him.

He pulled in his line and sat down next to me on the bank of the river, "You know Uncle and I heard what that man said to you last night, about singing in Ba Sing Se. Why didn't you go with him? He could have given you a better life."

"Because I would rather be sitting right here on the bank of this river with you doing nothing of importance at all, than alone in Ba Sing Se." I smiled out over the water just enjoying the sun on my face.

"But why?" He asked again, "What we had between us is over now…."

I looked over at him, "That doesn't mean I stopped caring." I took a deep breath and sighed before hopping up to my feet. "So, what do you say, fussy pants, should we get back to Uncle or…uh, I have a better idea." I walked over to my bag and took my notebook and two pencils out, "It's been a long time since you worked on learning my writing."

"Felicity," He groaned.

"Nope, I don't want to hear that." I sat down next to him again. "Okay, here." I handed him the three pieces of paper I had torn out of my notebook for him so long ago."

"You still have these?" Zuko gapped at me.

"Yes, and you should have had them to practice," I opened my notebook. "Okay, so what makes the 'Ca' sound?"

Zuko groaned again, "A 'K' and sometimes a 'C,' like in the words 'cat' or 'call.'"

"Very good," I clapped. "Looks like you remember a thing or two."

We sat on the bank of the river and went through the alphabet twice. It was moments like these that made me forget our fight and how everything had changed between us. We were just back in his room talking together. What I wouldn't give to have those days back, but with him growing his hair out, of course. But, I had to face the facts. Zuko wasn't mine. He never would be, but at least I could say, for a little while, he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all my darlings,<strong>

**I've decided to make this chapter a two-parter because it has gotten so long. I got a little carried away with myself. I wanted to put so much in here I forgot the episode. But at least I can give you all something much sooner! **

**It looks like the votes for Alikka and Chalice are 50/50. I love seeing how you guys are pulling for. I wanted to give the Chalice shippers something this time. Chan seemed so perfect but Alice can see through that mask. My sister is really good at that, honestly.**

***FUN FACT* Quon is actually the man who later gives Uncle Iroh his own tea shop! **

**But anyways...I hope you all have a wonderful new year and I will see you next time!**


End file.
